


Somewhere With You

by JillMarie



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kids, M/M, Meant To Be, Pets, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillMarie/pseuds/JillMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since his divorce became public, Jared can't go anywhere without the paparazzi hounding him. The scandals surrounding his marriage to Wall Street mogul Tom Welling swirl out of control, leaving Jared desperate to shield his young daughter from the media. When he flees with his daughter to a small town on the Florida coast, Jared's is forced to rely on the kindness of a stranger</p>
<p>Four years ago, Jensen Ackles had everything he ever wanted – a partner and an infant son. But when that perfect life was torn from him, he vowed never to let anyone close again. Now, he spends his life traveling to scenes of natural disasters and helping those who can't help themselves.<br/>The last thing he needs after another exhausting mission is to find a stranger sleeping in his bed. He most definitely doesn't need to hear the Frozen soundtrack again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Somewhere Safe

* * *

Maybe if he hadn't been driving for the past eighteen hours Jensen would have been more attuned to the small changes in his house ie the extra pair of shoes by the door, the beer bottles on the counter, the laptop on the coffee table. Even the way his dog whined and sniffed didn't grab his attention. His mind ignored these things in favor of focusing on his bed and sleeping for the foreseeable future.

It wasn't until he nearly walked into his closed bedroom door that his brain registered anything out of the ordinary. A tiny voice from deep under the fog of his exhaustion asked, “Why is my door closed?”

His brain snapped to attention, his hand went to the gun at the small of his back and he silently opened his door.

There, snoring softly, was a man Jensen didn't recognize and definitely didn't invite to share his bed. “Rise and Shine Goldilocks!” he bellowed as he flipped on the lights.

The man gasped and sputtered as he sat up in shock letting the covers fall from his naked torso to puddle at his waist.

Jensen kept his gun aimed at the stranger, but let his eyes drink in their appreciation of the intruder. Even then he kept his voice gruff. “Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing here?”

The man held out his hand as if it would shield him from Jensen and his anger. “I, I'm Jared. I -”

Before he could continue, they heard a scream from the other room and both men turned toward the noise. “Daddy!”

Ignoring the man with the gun, Jared flew past him to the room across the hall. “Kaylee!”

  


“Daddy! It's a puppy,” the child squealed. She had her arms around the dog's neck as it snuffled her hair and licked her cheek. “Daddy can we keep him?”

From behind him, Jared heard a quiet humph. “That's Roxy and I'm sorry, sweetheart, but you can't keep her.”

At the sound of her master's voice, the dog left the child and ran to sit at Jensen's side. Absentmindedly, he bent to scratch her ears.

Pouting at the loss of the dog, Kaylee squinted at the stranger and demanded, “Who're you?”

“My name's Jensen. This is my dog, Roxy.” Jensen crouched to one knee while he pet the dog. “What's your name, sweetheart?”

“Kaylee Pudlecki.”

“Pada-”Jared began to correct her before catching himself and stepping between Jensen and his daughter. “Can we talk in the hall?”

Jensen took a beat to study the other man and sensed the agitation flowing from him in waves. Hoping to stop looking like a threat, Jensen put his hands up in surrender and stood. “Lead the way.” Then he turned to the little girl. “Nice to meet you, Kaylee.”

“Can Roxy stay here?”

The dog's tail started to wag and Jensen was ready to allow it when Jared said, “Not tonight, Kaylee.”

With both a dog and a child looking disappointed at his decision, Jared kissed the girl's forehead, tucked her in, and joined Jensen in the hall. “Let's talk,” Jared growled with a nod to the kitchen.

Amused, and now riding a second wind, Jensen simply nodded and followed Jared to the kitchen.

Puffing himself up and crossing his arms over his chest, Jared hoped to look as intimidating as possible. “I don't know who you are or who you think you are, but you sure as hell cannot just walk into a person's house and wave a gun around. If you leave now, I won't call the cops.”

“Leave? I don't think so.” Jensen coughed and tried not to let his amusement show. “Like I told that ball of sunshine in the other room. My name is Jensen. Jensen Ackles. If you check the deed to this property, you'll find my name right on there, listed as owner.” He watched that sink into to the other man. “Now, Mr. Pudletski, I'm ex --”

“Padalecki,” Jared interrupted with his correction. “Jared Padalecki.”

Jensen smiled tiredly and nodded at him. “As I was saying, Mr. Padalecki, I'm exhausted and was really looking forward to sleeping in my own bed. But seeing as you're there and the little one is in the guest room, I'll take the couch tonight.” They both looked at the tiny, miserable excuse for a couch and frowned. “We can figure this out in the morning.”

Jared wanted to argue, but felt dismissed. How could he let this complete stranger sleep under the same roof? “You can't just – isn't there someplace else you can go?”

“This is my house,” Jensen reminded him sharply. “Isn't there someplace else _you_ can go?”

“Uh, but, my daughter,” Jared sputtered as he looked back at his daughter's door.

Jensen sighed. “Look, I'm not asking you to leave. I'm just telling you that I'll sleep on the couch and we'll wait until morning to figure this out.”

Jared took a breath. “Okay, I guess.”

“Yeah,” Jensen nearly groaned looking at the dismal couch. “Oh, uh, hey,” Jensen took out his gun. “If you don't mind, I'd like to lock this up away from tiny curious fingers.” He started walking to the bedroom.

“Wait, where are you going?”

“My safe is on the top shelf of the bedroom closet.”

“Oh, right.” Not trusting Jensen, Jared followed him into the bedroom and watched as the other man locked away his gun.

Jensen looked at his bed sighed. _This asshole better appreciate what I_ _'m_ _giving up for the night._ He glanced at Jared and debated whether he should try to share the bed, but decided he was too tired to try to argue. “We'll get this sorted in the morning.”

  


Jensen was used to waking up to a cold nose on his neck, arm or any other exposed part of his body that Roxy could reach. What he wasn't used to was the delightful giggle he heard a moment later. He opened an eye and found a little girl smiling at him. It was too early. If only Roxy had been there, he'd have shoved her away and taken five to twenty more minutes of glorious sleep. But, unfortunately, there was a tiny girl giggling at him.

“What's so funny, Pumpkin?”

“Your doggie's dancing,” she answered pointing to the dog pacing by the patio door.

Jensen leaned over and looked for himself. “Oh. Poor girl needs to go outside.” He turned to Kaylee. “Think you can open the door for her?”

The girl shook her head. “I'm not allowed to go out there by myself.”

Jensen grumbled but figured since that door led to the ocean, it was a good idea her father had told her that. “Alright, guess that means it's time for me to get up.”

He let the dog out and then began making coffee knowing that after Roxy did her business out there she would chase sea gulls for a few minutes. Soon a small hand patting was his leg. “Mister, I'm hungry.”

“Okay. What do you want to eat?”

“Ice cream.”

Jensen snorted. “I don't think you can have ice cream for breakfast. How about...” he opened one cabinet after another before moving to the refrigerator. “How about yogurt?” He held out a red container with a cartoon girl with a football head.

Kaylee nodded, making grabby hands for the yogurt and spoon. Once she had both and had crawled back onto the couch, she said, “Thank you, Mister.”

Jensen sat next to her with his own cup of yogurt. “You can call me Jensen.”

“Mankyoumenmen,” she replied, mouth full of yogurt.

Jensen grabbed the television remote. “Are there cartoons on or something decent we can watch while we have breakfast?”

Kaylee nodded and sang, “Nickelodeon!”

“Okay.” Jensen flipped through channels until the child told him to stop. “Huh.” It was a show starring the football head girl and her talking monkey.

  


  
Jensen sat for a minute eating his yogurt letting his mind drift out on Dora and whatever the monkey were chanting about. Was this good for a kid? He shook his head it didn't matter, he wasn't about to take responsibility for her viewing habits.

"Are you mad at daddy?"

"What?" Surprised, he turned to the child.

"Are you and daddy fighting?"

Stunned at the question and unsure where it came from Jensen didn't know how to answer. "No. I'm not fighting with anybody. Why? Do I look angry?"

"No, but you slept on the couch. When poppa and daddy were fighting, poppa slept on the couch."

"Well your daddy and I are not fighting."

"Then why didn't you sleep in his room?"

Jensen's eyes bugged out of his head. He had been worried about letting her watch inappropriate television shows and she had been used to strangers sleeping in her dad's room. "Uh, I... you know what kiddo, I had better get Roxy back in here. She's going to want some breakfast, too.”

  


Once he slid the patio door shut behind him, Jensen pulled his phone from his pocket. He didn't care how early it was, he wanted answers, so he called the only person who had access to his house this time of year.

“Jensen?” her voice sounded like sleep and that made Jensen grin.

“Genevieve, good morning! Why don't you tell me about the hot guy and the little girl staying in my house.”

“Shit, Jensen? You're home?”

“Yep, got in last night. And imagine my surprise when I find a guy in my bed.” Jensen stepped onto the beach and Roxy ran up and jumped on him. “I mean it's not my birthday but I appreciate the thought.”

He sat on the sand and played with his dog as he listened to Genevieve sputter through her explanation. “Shit, shit, shit. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Jared is a friend and he needs a place. He's going through a really tough time and he needs to be away from it all and needed a place to kind of hide from the world. I'm so sorry Jensen, but weren't you just in Mexico yesterday? I didn't think you'd be back so soon.”

“I was in Mexico two days ago.”

“Guadalajara, Mexico! Besides, you never come back this early.”

“I always come home in September.”Roxy stood up and cocked her head to the house. “Hey, it's no big deal. I just freaked out last night and I'm pretty sure I scared the shit out of him, too.” He turned to see what had grabbed Roxy's attention.

Genevieve sighed. “Is there any way you can let them stay there until I find something else for them?”

Jensen wanted to know why this guy was so important to her, but it let it go as another thought wormed into his brain. “He and the kid can stay here as long as they want.”

“Really?!”

“Sure. But then we're even for Cabo and you will never mention it again.”

Genevieve laughed. “Okay. It's a deal. And thank you Jensen. You're awesome.”

“Tell me something I don't know.”

  


Roxy was at the patio door by the time Jensen pushed himself up off the sand. Even from that distance, Jensen could tell she was anxious about the happenings inside the house. Once he got closer, he understood why; Kaylee was in near hysterics.

Her father's jaw was set in determination and he had the strap of a bag over his shoulder.

When Jensen slid open the door, Jared spoke in a stern fatherly voice, “Now, Kaylee. Don't make me ask again.”

Kaylee didn't stop crying but she did storm out of the room, leaving the men to stand alone in awkward silence. “If this is about the tv, I'm the one who turned it on. I'm the one who gave her yogurt, too. I'm sorry if --”

“It's not. She's upset we're leaving.”

“Hey, whoa, don't,” Jensen began. “I just talked to Genevieve and she --”

“Told you everything,” Jared supplied, cringing that this stranger knew everything about him.

“No. Actually she didn't tell me anything except that you and the kid need a place to stay.” Jensen wondered why he hadn't pressed her for more details. “She didn't think I'd be back yet and well, any friend of Genevieve's...” He tried to give Jared a friendly smile. “You guys should stay. I've got a boat at the marina and if that doesn't pan out, Roxy and I can always camp on the beach.”

Flabbergasted at the man's generosity, Jared openly stared at him. “But it's your house.”

Jensen waved him off. “No big deal. You need it more right now.”

“I can't, I can't ask you to --”

“You're not. Gen is. I owe her, so letting you stay here is clearing my debt.”

Jared shook his head. “No. It's not right. It's your house.”

“And putting you and the kid on the street would be right?” Jensen smiled as Jared finally gave in. “All I want is a shower and a chance to pack up a few things. Then the place is yours.”

Jared swallowed hard over the lump of emotions in his throat. “Thanks. You have no idea.”

Jensen dismissed his thanks with a wave of his hand. “You're the one who's got to tell her that the dog leaves with me.”

Pleased with himself for the small smile that put on Jared's face, Jensen walked to the master bedroom to pack and take a shower. He whined upon seeing his bed. The thought of relaxing into his California king with the sleep number system was what had kept him driving the night before. Now he'd spend the foreseeable sleeping on a cot instead.

He grimaced as he peeled off the t-shirt he had been wearing for the last three days. At least he had a nice long hot shower to look forward too. He was just kicking his cargo shorts off when the bedroom door banged open causing him to yelp in surprise.

“I can't find them,” Jared barked in worry until he saw the nearly naked Jensen. He spun around. “Sorry. But Kaylee and your dog are gone.”

Jensen tugged on his shorts. “What?” He brushed past Jared into the hall.

“She's not in her room. And I --” Jared stopped speaking when Jensen put a hand on his chest and turned to him with a finger on his lips in a shushing gesture.

Silently he walked into the guest room. The window was open and Roxy could have climbed out that way, but Kaylee would never have made it.

He cocked his head listening for any sound that was out of place. Then he turned to Jared. “Come on.” Leading him into the kitchen, Jensen opened the door to the panty and found Kaylee and Roxy munching on cookies and dog treats, respectively.

The little girl jumped up and attempted to shut the door by throwing all her weight behind it..

“Kaylee!” Jared scolded and held the door fast against his daughter's shoving.

“I don't wanna go. I wanna stay with Roxy.”

Jensen crouched down to look the girl in the eye. “Kaylee, you're not leaving. You're gonna stay here with your daddy. But I've got to take Roxy with me.”

“No.”

“I'm sorry, sweetie,” Jensen continued, “but I need Roxy. I promise I'll bring her by to play with you.” He looked up at Jared and added, “If it's that's okay with your daddy.”

Jared nodded. He'd agree to anything to get his baby to calm down.

  


Jared stepped back, allowing his daughter and the dog to leave the pantry, but his eyes lingered over Jensen. Was this guy for real? He would think he as being set up for a joke except for the fact that no one other than Genevieve knew where he was. Didn't matter. This guy was to be too good to be true.

Still crouching, Jensen said, "I'm going to go take a shower. If your dad says it's alright, you can take Roxy for a walk or out in the back to play with her ball."

Kaylee jumped up down. "Can I daddy? Can I please?"

Jared turned his attention to his daughter. "Okay sweetheart. What do you say to Mr. Ackles?"

"Thank you, Mr. Apples!"

“Call me Jensen, sweetie.”

“Thank you, Jensen,” she said wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging.

Pleased with this turn of events, Jensen smiled at Jared. "Roxy has a leash hanging on the hook by the car port.”

  


Jensen packed a bag when he finished his shower and loaded up his Scout with supplies he needed for living on his boat. He took a moment to enjoy watching Jared throw a ball for Roxy. Jensen thought back to the night before and finding Jared half naked in his bed. Jensen wondered how he let a hot half naked man sleep in his bed without having sex with him; he must be losing his touch.

Roxy barked, snapping Jensen out of his musing. He watched Jared's daughter throw the ball about three feet and was suddenly swept in a tide of regret. Another place, another time and he would have been the one with a family playing on the beach. Jensen realized nothing good ever came from those memories and being alone on a boat would make it difficult not to dwell on them, but he didn't have much choice.

He whistled and Roxy sprinted to him followed by Jared and Kaylee. Jensen brushed the sand off Roxy's fur and said, “Thanks for taking care her for me. If you two need anything, I left my cell number in the kitchen.”

“I can't thank you enough for this, Jensen,” Jared said but Jensen waved him off.

“Like I said, any friend of Gen's. If anything changes, give me a call,” Jensen replied as his dog jumped into the SUV.

 


	2. With Someone Good

Living on a boat is great. Except when it's not. Jensen always loved being out on the water, but being out at sea was tough on Roxy. The dog needed exercise and solid ground. Staying at the marina wasn't ideal, but Jensen figured he could make it work. Roxy had other ideas. And after spending two nights with a whining, sick dog, Jensen gave in and they moved off the boat.

Unsure if he could go back to his house, Jensen went to the store to stock up on supplies. At home or camping in a tent, he was going to need food.

  


At the far end of the aisle, in a ball cap and sunglasses, Jared loaded up his cart. Jensen grinned. “Hey, movie star! How are you and Princess --” Jensen froze. The angry glare on Jared's face caused him to step back, hands up in surrender. “Whoa, hey. Sorry,” he said quietly, smiled wiped from his face. “Just saying 'hi'.” Chastised he ducked his head and stepped around Jared, to continue shopping.

Jared grabbed his arm. “Sorry. I, you, you sounded like someone else and I – I didn't mean to chase you off.”

Jensen nodded but he recognized the no nonsense expression on Jared's face. Before he was able to leave he heard Kaylee shout, “Jensen!” and a tiny hand reached for his.

Instantly crouching down to her level, Jensen kissed her hand. “Hiya Princess.”

Kaylee giggled and held out the ice cream cone in her hand. “Daddy got me cotton candy flavor.”

Jensen barely concealed his gag. “Sounds atrocious. I mean delicious.”

The woman behind the little girl spoke up. “Hey, Jensen. When did you get back in town.”

Jensen stood and wrapped an arm around the woman and gave her a peck on the cheek. “Hey, Kim. Yeah I just got in. This is my friend Jared and his daughter Kaylee.” He felt Jared tense but nevertheless the man held out a hand to shake and said, “Nice to meet you.”

Kim smiled. “You too. Lovely little girl you have here.”

“Thank you.”

“You should have told me you were with Jensen, I would have given you the local discount instead of charging you the full tourist price.”

Jared looked at Jensen. He didn't want to take advantage of the man's generosity. Not any more than he already had, anyway. “That's okay. No harm, no foul.”

Kim waved him off. “Don't be silly. Tell you what next time ice cream's on me.” Then she turned to Jensen. “Hey, wait here. I've got some soup bones for Roxy.”

“Sure, thanks Kim.”

Once alone Jared quietly asked, “Don't joke about the movie star thing, okay?”

Unsure why it had been a problem Jensen hesitated. “Sorry, but you're in the traditional 'incognito movie star' get up with the hat and shades...”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. If you're going for inconspicuous, you failed. Big time.” Jensen shrugged. “Not that you had much hope of achieving it, anyway.”

Hoping not to sound too nervous, Jared pressed for more. “Why not?”

“It's a small town, Jared, and you're a giant good looking guy. You'd stand out anywhere.” Jensen hoped Jared would take that as the compliment he intended it to be, but the frown on the man's face told him otherwise.

Jared sighed. It was beginning to look like running from his past would be impossible.

“Daddy? I can't finish.” Kaylee held her half eaten mostly melted cone up for him to take. One look at his daughter's ice cream covered face and Jared's mood lightened.

“Kaylee, it looks like you're wearing more ice cream than you got to eat.” With a basket in one hand and a melting ice cream cone in the other, Jared didn't have a free hand for his daughter. Plaintively he looked at Jensen who was smiling at Kaylee while reaching for Jared's basket. Jared handed it off gratefully and wondered for the millionth time why Jensen was being so kind to him. “Come on, baby, let's get you cleaned up.”

Without being asked, Jensen pointed to the far end of the store. “Restroom is just past the battery display.”

 

Kim passed them on her way back to Jensen and had to slap a hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh. “Where did you find him, Jensen? He's gorgeous,” she nearly squealed in his ear.

Jensen smiled as he watched them walk away. “Yeah. He is and she's great, too. Loves Roxy.”

“Speaking of,” Kim raised a white paper bag in her hand, “the soup bones I promised you.” She took Jared's basket in one arm and Jensen's arm with her other one and began to lead him to the register. “Now, how did you meet? Tell me everything.”

“Sorry, it's not like that. Jared's a friend of Genevieve's and needs a little help getting back on his feet. That's all. I'm just helping a friend.”

Kim raised a doubtful brow but Jensen held firm. “Well damn. I was hoping you and mister hot ass DILF were making with the reason I called him a DILF.”

Jensen chuckled. “I'll see what I can do.”

“Thank you. Because if I can't have him I want to live vicariously through someone who can.” She rang up his purchases and then Jared's not bothering to keep the items separate. “Are you heading north or are you guys going to brave this one out here at home?”

“Brave what out?”

Kim paused and gave him a blank stare. “Chuck. The hurricane. The one that's been on the news for the past week. The one that's making landfall day after next. Where have you been? Under a rock?”

“No,” Jensen sighed nervously. “Mexico and then my boat for the past few days. Shit, is it hittin' us for sure or..”

Kim patted his arm. “No,” she said calmly. “The eye should be forty maybe fifty miles up coast from here. We'll get an arm for sure.”

He wiped a hand over his face. There was no way he could camp now and there was no way he could ask Jared and Kaylee to leave.

Jensen pushed the loaded cart toward the door and waited for Jared and Kaylee when a tabloid caught his eye. It was easily over a week old, but the headline made him smirk. _Tom Welling Divorce Scandal sex tape-drugs-millions gone missing_. “Couldn't happen to a nicer guy,” Jensen said under his breath.

Then he heard Jared's voice. “He did what?”

Knowing he had a difficult sale in front of him, Jensen put on what he hoped was his most charming smile. “Hey, Jared, we've got to talk.”

“Jensen, why did you pay for our...” his voice failed when he saw the tabloid behind Jensen. He cursed under his breath. If Jensen didn't recognize him before, he would know who he is now. With an inward groan he said, “Let's go outside.”

With her head still turned to the rack of magazines, Kaylee piped up asking, “Daddy, was that pop-”

Fortunately for Jared, Jensen chose that moment to interrupt and ask if Kaylee wanted to give Roxy one of the bones Kim had given him. Clapping and squealing with delight, Kaylee went to play with the dog. Jensen watched her with a fond smile on his face. Turning to Jared he said, “I wouldn't presume to tell you how to parent, but you might want to consider getting her a dog. The girl's a natural.”

Jared was smiling proudly at how well his little girl and the dog were getting along. “Yeah, I'm sure a puppy will be on her Christmas list this year.”

Once Kaylee was too entertained to pay them any attention, Jensen turned to Jared and said, “Look Jared, I know I told you you could have the house but --”

Instantly defensive Jared snapped, “But now that you think you know the story you're kicking us out?”

Letting his utter confusion show on his face Jensen said, “What? No. I, there's,” he paused and looked over at Kaylee hoping she wouldn't hear too much. “There's a hurricane headed this way,” he said quietly. Noting Jared's sudden look of panic, Jensen quickly continued. “It's not a direct hit, but I'm going to need to put up my boat. So I was hoping it would be okay to stay on the couch for a few days.”

“You want to sleep on  _your_  couch?” Jared asked, stunned that he wasn't being kicked out.

“It'll only be for a day or two. Once the storm hits, Roxy and I may have to go work up the coast. Depends on how bad the damage is.” Jensen hoped he looked friendly and reassuring, but Jared seemed to be the most difficult man Jensen ever had to read.

The panic drained away from Jared and he took a deep breath. “Of course, Jensen. It's your house. Kaylee and I can leave and...”

“And go where? You wouldn't be staying there if you had some place else and there's no way in hell I'd ask you to drive in the storm that's coming.”

Pleased to see the relief on Jared's face, Jensen pushed for more. “Can I ask one more favor?”

“Shoot.”

“I have to get my boat and the house ready for the hurricane. Can you guys watch Roxy while I store the boat? It shouldn't take more than an hour. Then I'll take care of storm shutters on the house.”

“I don't know. I better ask Kaylee if she would mind dog sitting for a while.” Jared deadpanned before breaking into a smile.

  


  


His work took longer than he planned but Jensen was finally able to collapse onto the couch. He desperately needed a shower, and it was definitely part of the plan, but for a minute or two he was going relax on the couch. Just for a minute....

 

Jared watched Jensen nod off and, for the first time in months, a tightness in his chest released. He wasn't sure if Jensen knew who he was. He didn't care why Jensen was being so nice. The guy had been working his ass off for the past couple of hours to make sure he and Kaylee were safe. This near complete stranger was nicer than Tom had been during all their time together. Jared was hard pressed to think of any occasion in which Tom had gotten down to Kaylee's level. Or one where Tom had shown honest concern for him. Jared wondered why he waited so long to leave the prick.

 

Kaylee walked in holding a sheet of paper nearly the same size as her. “Daddy, can I color in here?”

“Shh, baby.” Jared picked her up and nodded at the sleeping Jensen. “Mr. Jensen fell asleep. Let's go in the kitchen. You can color while I make dinner.”

“Okay,” she whispered back. Once she was settled at the kitchen table she said, “I like Mr. Jensen, Daddy.”

“Me, too, Sweetie.”

They both looked at the man sound asleep on the couch with his dog sleeping across his feet. “Roxy loves him most.”

“Yes she does, but I think she likes you, too.”

“Yeah. She loves me second.”

  


  


Eventually Jensen's grumbling stomach woke him up. Something smelled heavenly and whatever it was was making his mouth water. Blinking his eyes open, Jensen realized his surroundings and nearly jumped. He didn't hear anyone or see anyone except Roxy at his feet. He bent and scratched her neck. “Hey girl, where is everyone?” he whispered. When he stood up, he found Jared smiling at him from the kitchen table.

“Hi, sleepyhead. Have a good nap?”

Jensen yawned and stretched. “Yes, I did. Why did you let me sleep so long?”

“We were busy making art,” Jared explained and held up a piece of paper with a sunset drawn on it.

“Nice,” Jensen replied unsure of why Jared's disdain had been replaced with this new more relaxed expression. He wasn't going to ask, but he was certainly going to appreciate it while it lasted.

“I made you a master – what was it Daddy?”

“A masterpiece.”

“Yeah, I made you master peas,” Kaylee said proudly holding up her work.

“Wow,” Jensen said as he joined them. “Kaylee, that's really something. Are you sure you want to give it to me?”

“Of course, silly. I made it for you. This is you, this is your boat.” She pointed out each detail of her drawing holding Jensen's rapt attention the whole time.

“Thank you, Kaylee. I love it. I think my favorite part is Roxy, but I really like your singing flowers, too.” He looked around the room. “This is too good to hang on the fridge,” he said rubbing his chin in thought.

Pulling some thumb tacks from the cork board on the pantry door, he walked to the living room. He held it up in two different locations before settling on the wall over the couch. He stood back to admire it. “What do you think?” Jensen smiled down at the little girl next to him and then at her father. “I think it brings the whole room together.”

Jensen's smile loosened more of that tightness in Jared's chest and Jared swallowed to calm the swoop in his stomach. Clearing his throat, he stood up from the table. “Kaylee, come clean up the crayons while I finish dinner. Hope you're hungry,” he glanced over at Jensen.

“Starved, actually.” Jensen scratched the back of his neck bashfully. “Do I have time for a quick shower? I'd hate to ruin dinner with my stench.”

The shy gesture was almost too much. Jared gripped the back of the chair to ground himself to the spot. “You have as much time as you need.”

Jensen paused. Jared finally wasn't scowling at him.  _Maybe he starting to warm up to me,_  Jensen hoped. “I'll be back in fifteen,” he said thinking that this shower couldn't come at a better time.

 

While he finished the dinner preparations, Jared made a mental list of reasons not to make a play for Jensen. But his brain refused to cooperate. Other than not knowing him that long, Jared couldn't think of a reason not to be with Jensen. The man knew about Kaylee and was great with her. He was kind, he was smart, he liked dogs, he was good looking. This list was not coming together the way it should. Jared gave himself a mental kick to the head. Once Jensen was aware of who he was and what he had done, it wouldn't matter how much Jared wanted him. Jensen would want nothing to do with him.

Jared poured himself a glass of ice water and decided to fight the attraction he felt for Jensen. He didn't need another heartbreak.

That plan lasted until the moment Jensen reentered the kitchen.

 

The nap and washing off three days of dirt, grime and sweat made Jensen feel like a new man. He shaved and exchanged his cargo shorts and ratty t-shirt for linen pants and a new shirt. Giving himself a once over in the mirror, Jensen had to admit he cleaned up well.

 

Jared's entire body stuttered when he saw Jensen. The only part of him able to focus was his dick, the rest of Jared seemed more than willing to let it take the lead. _Fuck, he was good looking before, he's male model perfect now_ , Jared thought when his brain regained functionality.

“Um, dinner's ready,” Jared said with a nod to the set table. “Would you mind getting Kaylee?”

“Sure.” Jensen only had to turn around and Kaylee was right there. “Hey Sweetie, Dad says dinner's ready. You hungry?”

She nodded and climbed into her chair. Roxy followed her and sat expectantly by her bowl. “Oh, looks like somebody else needs dinner.” Jensen went to the pantry and poured a bowl of dog food. When he stood up Jared was looking at him like he was dinner instead of the roasted chicken. “I've got some wine if you'd like some,” Jensen offered.

Jared grinned. “I'll get the glasses.”

 

Dismissing every one of Jared's arguments, Jensen insisted on cleaning up after dinner. He was drying the last dish when he felt a pat on his leg and turned to find a very sleepy Kaylee. “Would you read me a story?”

Jensen looked from her hopeful tired face to Jared's. “Wouldn't you rather have your daddy do that?”

Jared stepped forward. “She wanted to ask you,” he explained. “I can walk Roxy while you read if that helps you.”

Jensen knew if he did this, it would hurt like hell when they pulled away and went back to their real life. Even if nothing happened between Jared and him, Jensen supposed he was falling for the just the idea of being in this kid's life. _Embrace the good while you can. Especially when you know the pain is coming_ , he reminded himself.

Plastering on a smile, Jensen took Kaylee' s hand. “Lead the way, kiddo.”

  


  


Jared barely waited for the door to shut behind him when he called Genevieve. “What's the deal with this Jensen guy?”

Genevieve snorted. “Why, what's he done?” She knew Jensen well enough that there were only two ways this would go. Either he was a grumpy ass that was making Jared's life a living hell, or he had turned on the charm and was hoping to sleep with Jared. And at this point in his life, Jared didn't need the king of the one night stands.

“He's fucking perfect and I wanna know why you didn't introduce us before I met Tom.”

“I'm glad to hear he's behaving.”

“Behaving? Kaylee thinks he hung the moon. He's reading her a bedtime story as we speak.”

“Oh, jeez,” she sighed, not knowing who she felt worse for, Jensen who had always wanted a child or Jared who was falling for a guy that had closed himself off to the world. She didn't want to betray her friend, but she didn't want either of them hurt. “Jensen doesn't do relationships. Not that that's what you're looking for right now, I'm just sayin'.” She trailed off, silently wishing she hadn't put her friends in this position. Any other time in their lives they might have been something great.

“Oh,” Jared said quietly, unable to form a better response. “He doesn't seem to know who I am.”

Genevieve contemplated for a moment. “Well, he's not the type to read gossip rags, and he hasn't been in the country lately. He probably doesn't even know about Tom.”

Jared huffed a tired laugh. It felt like the world knew every detail about his divorce from Tom Welling, Wall Street mogul who lost millions on drugs. “So, uh, you said he doesn't do relationships, but why not? I mean he seems to be what most people look for in a guy. Nice, dependable, I don't get why he's single.”

“If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell him it was me who told you.”

“I promise.”

“And you can't start acting all weird around him.”

“Jesus, Gen, what is it?”

“Promise?”

“I promise. I promise.”

“In 2011, Jensen and his partner were traveling to Japan to finalize their adoption. But the tsunami hit and Rick and their baby were lost and instead of coming home with a family, Jensen came home with Roxy.”

Jared sat quietly, for a minute, digesting Genevieve's story. “That's..”

“Yeah.” She paused, having no words to express her feelings. “He's better now, I guess. But he won't let people get close anymore.”

  


  


Jensen finished the _Frozen_ story book and kissed Kaylee's forehead. She was asleep by the time he turned to shut her door. As he watched her for another minute, he knew it was too late, the girl had broken into his heart.

 

When Jared and Roxy returned to the house, Jensen was watching the local news. “Hey, Jared, I was just going to open another bottle of wine, if you'd like some.” He walked to the kitchen. “Or would you like a beer instead?”

“I'll have wine if you're having some,” Jared replied, taking a seat on the small couch.

Jensen returned a moment later with two glasses of wine and joined Jared on the couch just in time for the weather report. They watched silently as the weatherman pointed out the projected path of the storm. “That looks good, right?” Jared asked turning toward Jensen. “Looks like it will miss us.”

Jensen nodded but kept his eyes on the screen. “Yeah, we won't get a direct hit, but we're still in for some nasty weather.”

“ _Next up: the latest on the Welling scandal. Sources close to the story say prosecutors will be seeking jail time.”_

Jared paled and reached for the remote. If only he could change the channel before Jensen would see his picture.

“Jail time's too good for that asshole,” Jensen muttered taking a sip of his wine.

“What?”

Finally turning to face Jared, Jensen wondered why the guy looked pale. “After everything he did, stealing from pensions to pay for his drug habit?! Tom Welling deserves worse than jail.” Jensen paused a moment. “Unless he's in a cell with a disease infested three hundred pound rapist ironically named Tiny. Then maybe thirty years in jail would be enough.”

Jared's mouth fell open. “I thought he was Mister All-American.”

“Yeah, maybe, when he was the quarterback at BYU,” Jensen snorted. “I feel sorry for the guy he married. I mean that poor bastard was probably divorcing him because Welling's a jackass. I bet he had no idea of the shit the guy was doing. Unfortunately for him, he got dragged through the mud and humiliated until they learned that Welling was embezzling. Wasn't Welling going for custody, too?”

Unable to speak, Jared nodded.

“Obviously the asshole was just doing it to hurt the guy. Seriously, world's biggest asshole.”

Suddenly, Jared was kissing him. Before Jensen could react properly, Jared was pulling away. Jensen blinked at him in shock. “Corporate criminals really turn you on, huh?” His eyes were trained on Jared's lips. He desperately wanted to be kissing them again, even as he saw them begin to smile.

“No, not at all,” Jared replied moving closer.

Jensen leaned in. “You sure? Because I'll google Bernie Madoff if it gets me that kind of reaction.”

Jared inched closer. “I've got a better idea for what you can do with your time.”

“Yeah?” Jensen whispered, pressing his lips to Jared's.

Jared hummed his response into the kiss. Jensen's hands framed Jared's face and he slowly leaned back drawing Jared with him. However, instead of ending with Jared leaning over him, Jensen smacked his head on the arm of the too small couch. “Ouch.” He rubbed his head and sat up forcing Jared to back off. “This is a bad idea.”

“Why? Because of my ex?” Jared nervously backed away.

Jensen shook his head in confusion. “Your ex? No, because you and me are never going to fit on this couch.”

Jared chuckled. “Sorry. Lately I think every thing is about Tom. I'm just so used to being on guard.”

“Wait a minute. What are you talking about? You're Welling's husband?!"

"Ex-husband."

Jensen fell back against the couch amazed and stunned with this new development. There were too many thoughts buzzing through his brain to really focus. The details were blurry because Jensen hadn't been paying that close attention to the story. Tom Welling was a millionaire financier who, when going through his divorce, made his husband's sex tape public in order to keep custody of his daughter. However, the husband had fought back and exposed Welling's drug habit, which in turn brought his embezzling to light.

“I thought you knew,” Jared added quietly.

"If you're his ex, why aren't you staying in one of your mansions or penthouses?"

"Nearly all the money was Tom's. The divorce froze me out of any of our assets and the government froze all of Tom's money once they brought suit against him."

"What about staying with family?"

Jared shook his head. "The sex tape embarrassed them to the point that I'm not exactly welcome there."

“Bullshit.”

“Excuse me?”

“I call bullshit. Any grandma worth the title would be in love with that little girl,” he said jerking his head toward her bedroom. “I give it until the week before Thanksgiving at the latest until you get a call. There is no way they want to spend the holidays without her.”

Jared swallowed. Hearing his wish put into words was nearly too much. But there was one more thing he had to know. “So, uh, does knowing all this change anything between us?”

Jensen took a second then said, “Of course it does.”

“Oh.”

“I mean obviously I've got a sex tape to watch.” Jensen was barely able to keep the smile off his face.

Jared scowled, clearly not amused.

“Aw come on,” Jensen cajoled him. “It would be like doing homework. I wanna know what I'm getting into.” He bit his lip, fighting the urge to laugh at Jared's irritated expression

Unimpressed, Jared rolled his eyes. “What makes you think you're getting into anything?”

Jensen's brows rose and he broke into an actual laugh. “All the more reason for me to check out this tape. Gotta see what will be getting into me.” Jared's annoyed demeanor started to crack. Jensen could see the smile fighting it's way out.

“Keep it up and that sex tape is as close as you're going to get to having this,” Jared replied with a challenging smirk of his own.

Jensen moved the coffee table out and knelt between Jared's spread legs. He smoothed his hands up Jared's thighs and leaned close to him brushing his nose alongside Jared's. “I really want this. Live and in person,” he whispered right before pressing his lips to Jared's.

When Jensen broke the kiss, Jared chased after it. Jensen didn't allow for more than a quick peck. Jensen's fingers gathered Jared's shirt and tugged it over his head. For the first time in his life, Jensen felt insecure about his looks. He knew he was in decent shape, but Jared could be a _Men_ _'_ _s Health_ cover model.

He didn't dwell on his inadequacies, deciding instead to focus on Jared's perfection. Though Jared enjoyed the way Jensen was looking at him, he much rather be kissing him. He moved to sit on the edge of the couch, keeping Jensen trapped between his legs. His fingers nimbly worked on the buttons of Jensen's shirt, but he was distracted when Jensen began kissing him again.

Jensen slid fingers through Jared's hair and gently tugged, making Jared tilt his head further. He kissed Jared's jaw, then his neck, next he moved to the spot where his neck met his shoulder, finally landing on his collarbone. He wanted to take his time and taste every inch of Jared's body.

When Jared unfastened the final button on Jensen's shirt, his hand brushed against the front of Jensen's pants. The touch was just enough to entice Jensen's cock and Jensen moved into the touch. He tugged on Jared's hair, forcing him to tilt his head enough so that Jensen could go back to kissing his mouth.

Jared's hand continued to stroke Jensen through the material of his pants, his own cock hard and uncomfortable in his pants. “Jensen,” he panted against the other man's lips. “Bedroom.”

Jensen nodded and got to his feet offering Jared a hand. As he bent to grab the tv remote to turn off the tv, Jared grabbed Jensen's hips and pressed his crotch against Jensen's ass. While Jensen straightened up, Jared slid his hand around to grip Jensen's erection and repeated, “Bedroom.”

“Oh, you meant _right_ now.” Jensen couldn't help but chuckle at Jared's eagerness.

Jared sucked on Jensen's neck. “Yes. Now.” He emphasized his demand by unfastening Jensen's pants and slipping his hand inside Jensen's boxers. The pants were loose enough for Jared's fingertips to tease Jensen's balls and his palm rub over his cock. With his other hand, Jared gripped Jensen's hip and pressed his erection to Jensen's ass.

Jensen's head fell back against Jared's shoulder. Unwilling and a little unable to move, Jensen said, “I thought we were headed to the bedroom.”

“We are.” Jared eased his hand out of Jensen's pants. “It's just,” he shrugged and stepped around Jensen to face him. “I haven't done this in a really long time and I'm a little...”

“Eager?” Jensen suggested, quirking a brow. “Nothing about you is little.”

Jared hid his uncertainty behind a smirk, but Jensen wasn't fooled. The Jared that had been so difficult to read was suddenly an open book. “Hey, we don't have to do anything. You're in charge here. We'll do whatever you want.”

Jared's eyes widened and darkened at the same time. “Bedroom,” he repeated with a confident nod.

“Lead the way.”

  


  


 


	3. Someone Like You

Jensen settled onto the edge of the bed and Jared's eyes widened, wary and a tiny bit uncertain. Jensen placed a hand gently on Jared's stomach, feeling the hard muscles trembling beneath his touch.

Jensen wasn't calm and collected himself as he lowered his mouth to Jared's.

Jared shifted beneath Jensen’s hand and Jensen froze, but Jared was only relaxing. His lips were soft and open and Jensen’s tongue slid into Jared’s mouth. Jared groaned softly and Jensen’s hand slipped lower, brushing against the growing bulge in Jared’s jeans. He pulled back and stared into Jared’s face. They could stop now, no harm, no foul. Jared didn't look any less nervous, but his lips quirked into a smile and he wrapped a hand around Jensen’s head, dragging him down.

Jensen propped himself on his elbows as they kissed and the thin cloth covering his erection brushed the exact spot where Jared’s cock tented his jeans.

They moaned in unison and Jensen’s hips ground down as Jared’s jerk up. Jensen wanted to get naked, needed to strip Jared down, but his dick really didn't want to stop what was happening long enough to get that done. Jared’s hands were tight on Jensen’s waist and Jensen stared down into Jared’s face. There was still a bit of uncertainty in Jared’s eyes but there was a kind of relief, too. Jensen grinned and Jared huffed out a moaning laugh before throwing his head back against the pillow. His hips stuttered against Jensen’s and Jensen ground their erections together with a roll of his hips. He dipped his head to suck on Jared's neck, tasting the salty sweaty sheen covering the man.

Jared shuddered beneath Jensen and groaned in desperation as he came in his jeans like a teenager. Jensen pushed himself up and stared at Jared in awe. Then he rolled off Jared to lay next to him on the bed. He shoved his pants and boxers down, wrapped a hand around his throbbing erection and started stroking. The moment Jared's hand joined his, Jensen's squeezed his eyes shut and came all over his chest.

They laid still for a moment, hearts thudding, breathing slowly returning to normal. Then Jared rolled away and got up from the bed. He grabbed some shorts from a drawer and went into the bathroom to clean up.

Jensen took his dirty shirt from the hamper and wiped the mess off his chest. Feelings of guilt and remorse began to creep into his brain. He shouldn't have let things get this far with Jared. Or if that's what he's going to do, he could have at least made sure Jared enjoyed himself.

Jensen had just pulled on some clean boxers when Jared exited the bathroom. Thinking jared must be disappointed, Jensen couldn't bring himself to look at the other man. “Sorry.”

Jared froze and blinked at him a few times. “'Sorry'? For what?”

“I know that wasn't exactly what you were hoping for when we got started.”

Jared huffed a small laugh. “Coming like a kid in my pants? No, but I told you it had been a while,” he shrugged and sat on the bed. He reached for Jensen's hand and tugged him closer. “And it was nice to take the edge off.” Jensen nodded his agreement. “Sure, we might not have the recovery time of a couple of teenagers but we have more skills.”

It was Jensen's turn to chuckle. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. And we have all the time in the world to use them.”

Jensen raised a brow in challenge and in one quick movement, Jared manhandled him onto the bed next to him. Jared smiled at Jensen's surprised expression and kissed it off his face. “How 'bout this time we get naked?” he suggested tugging at Jensen's boxers.

“I like how you think.”

**J 2 J2J2J2J2 J2 J2J2J2J2 J2 J2J2J2J2 J2 J2J2J2J2**

 

The next morning Jared woke up to an empty bed. It wasn't the first time, but it hadn't bothered him in years. He found Jensen folding the blanket he had used to sleep on the couch. “Hey,” Jared said quietly.

Jensen beamed at him and whispered, “Good morning.”

That smile eased Jared's nerves. “Why did you sleep out here?”

“I didn't want Kaylee to see me leaving your room,” Jensen replied looking embarrassed over it.

Amazed that Jensen would care what Kaylee thought, Jared leaned in for a quick kiss. “I was looking forward to waking up next to you.”

Jensen quickly silenced the rush that Jared's words gave him. “Yeah, well, Roxy would have gotten you up way too early.”

Jared nodded. “I'll make coffee while you get dressed. Can I get you anything for breakfast? I'm making Kaylee and me waffles.”

“Just coffee for me,” Jensen replied. “I've got to work out with Roxy before the storm hits.”

 

When he and Kaylee were done with their breakfast, they went outside to watch Jensen work with Roxy. With a dog whistle and different hand signals, Jensen sent the dog on several missions. Each time she came back to sit at attention at his feet, eagerly awaiting the next command.

When Jensen noticed his audience, he waved them over. “Hey, would you guys help me train Roxy?”

The Padaleckis exchanged excited looks. “What do we have to do?”

Crouching down to be at her level, Jensen handed Kaylee a dog treat and a rope toy. “Kaylee, would you drag the rope over to the patio. Tell her to sit. If she listens give her the treat. If she doesn't, point at her and say 'sit' again. Then give her the treat. But don't leave the patio until I come get you. Okay?”

“Okay!” she nodded and began to do exactly what Jensen asked while Roxy play pounced on the rope toy and followed her.

Then Jensen stood and turned to Jared. “Go hide somewhere that's at least twenty yards from here and don't move or make a sound until Roxy finds you and barks three times in quick succession.”

“Anywhere?”

Jensen nodded. “Anywhere. In the house, outside, anywhere, but don't let us see where you're going. I'll give you two minutes. Is that enough time?”

Jared's brow wrinkled in confusion. “So we're playing hide and seek?”

Jensen chuckled a little. “No. Well, sort of. Roxy's job is to find people. Especially injured people who may not be able to call for help. If we don't find you in twenty minutes, start yelling. Don't move, just yell. Got it?”

Jared saluted him. “Got it.”

“Good. Now go hide before Kaylee can't distract her anymore.”

Jared nodded and jogged away.

Five minutes later Jared heard Roxy rustling outside his hiding place – the floor of the back seat of his rented suv -- and he did his best to stay quiet and not move. After snuffling a moment, Roxy left. Jared checked his watch and went back to playing Sudoku on his phone. After a few minutes, Roxy returned and was snuffling all around his vehicle. Then she whined and he heard her paws on the running board outside his door. She gave three loud barks and scratched at the door. Jared sat up but was unsure if he should get out. Suddenly, Roxy ran away only to give three more barks and run back to Jared's location.

Soon, Jensen turned the corner with Kaylee riding on his shoulders. When he found Jared, he smiled proudly at Roxy and praised her with “Good dog! Good girl, Roxy.”

Jared climbed out of the back seat and bent down to pet Roxy repeating Jensen's “Good girl.” Roxy immediately set upon licking his face much to Kaylee's delight.

“Roxy's kissing you Daddy!” she giggled as Jensen set her down.

“Roxy heel!” Jensen's sharp order wasn't reflected in his proud smile or in the way he pet his dog the moment she returned to his side.

“Jensen, that was so cool. I thought she messed up because she came by and then left. When she came back... dude, she's amazing.”

Jared looked as proud as Jensen felt and it made Jensen have another unexpected wave of warmth rush through him. “That was a perfect hiding spot, off the ground and in metal. I couldn't have asked for better help.” He ruffled his dog's fur. “Roxy, you're getting that other soup bone tonight.”

While they trained, the wind had picked up, the gusts coming more frequently and growing in strength. “We better get inside,” Jensen said glancing the clouds. “I think that storm will hit us sooner than they predicted.”

 

They settled in the house and Jared asked, “So that's your job? You and Roxy are rescue workers?”

Modestly, Jensen shook his head and said, “No, Roxy is the rescue worker. I'm her driver.”

“Dude, you're more than that.”

“Not really. I help train her, keep her skills ready, but she does the rescuing. Seems like lately all we've worked was recovery,” he added with a sad shake of his head.

Sitting on the couch with Kaylee on his lap, Jared asked, “What's the difference?”

Jensen's eyes darted to Kaylee before he answered. “Rescue means the missing person is still thought to be alive. Recovery...” Jensen shook his head.

“Oh,” Jared said quietly. “Sorry, that sucks.”

“Yeah. It's hard on her, too. It's like she knows she's bringing bad news. In Mexico, she didn't indicate the way she's supposed to. She just sat there and waited for me to find her.” His voice had grown quiet. Finding the dead, instead of survivors, was having a toll on him, too, but Jensen would never admit that. He became instantly uncomfortable when he saw concern in Jared's eyes. Quickly he changed the subject. “So, who's hungry? Does pizza sound good? Kaylee, wanna help me feed Roxy?”

“Yes!” the little girl slid off her father's lap and skipped into the kitchen to help Jensen, leaving Jared alone on the couch to watch them. Simply looking at Jensen made Jared feel the cloud of grief surrounding the other man. It took all his strength to stop himself from hugging Jensen.

A lump formed in his throat as he watched Jensen patiently teach Kaylee how to take care of Roxy. When she spilled some of the water meant for the dog's bowl, Jensen didn't scold her. Instead he grabbed a towel for each of them and together they wiped up the spill.

 

After they were done with Roxy, Jared joined them in the kitchen. “Kaylee, what do you say we show Jensen how to make smiley face pizza?”

Jensen's brows rose in curiosity. “Smiley face pizza? What's that?”

Jared pulled a chair over to the counter where Jensen had the frozen pizzas. Then he grabbed a giggling Kaylee and washed her hands. “Alright Chef Kaylee, are you ready to make a smiley face pizza for Jensen?”

“Yes, Chef Daddy.” Turning to Jensen she said, “First you smile.” She gave him her biggest silliest smile which made Jensen start laughing.

“Just like that,” Jared added grinning at Jensen over his daughter's head. “What do we do next, Kay?”

“Remove the yucky junk.” She made a sweeping gesture at the pizza and Jared removed the toppings to leave only cheese.

“Maybe Jensen doesn't think that stuff is yucky,” Jensen grumbled under his breath.

“Please be patient,” Jared said. “What goes on first?”

“Googlie eyeballs,” Kaylee said with a nod.

Jared put two pieces of pepperoni back onto the pizza and two slices of black olive on top of those.

“Now the mouth,” she said grabbing her own slices of pepperoni and arranging them onto the pizza to make it look like a smile.

Amused by the edible art, Jensen added, “Don't forget the dimples.” And he placed two small slices of pepper on the pizza. His eyes darted to Jared and found him smiling at him.

“Too bad Kaylee doesn't like the red pepper flakes or we could add freckles, too,” Jared said without taking his eyes from Jensen.

Jensen wrinkled his nose in distaste. “Nobody likes freckles, yuck.” He grabbed Kaylee's sides and tickled making her scream in laughter.

“Okay,” Jared yelled over the din of Jensen and Kaylee. “I'm putting these in the oven now. You two monkeys get out of here.”

“Hey, who're you calling monkeys?” Jensen demanded though he was still making faces at Kaylee.

“Me! I'm a monkey,” Kaylee said, jumping from her chair and scratching her head with one hand and her armpit with the other. “Ooo ee oo.”

Jensen watched her scramble back to the living room, Roxy on her heels. “She's a great kid.”

“Thanks. You're really good with her.”

Jensen waved off the compliment. “She just likes me for my dog.” Then he began to clean up the pizza making mess.

“Jensen, I've got this. Go hang out with the kids,” Jared said taking the garbage from Jensen's hands and tossing it away.

“You're my guest. My mom would be very disappointed in me if she knew I had a guest cleaning up after me,” Jensen said, bumping against Jared's hip to grab a rag and wipe the counter top.

“Well, my mom would tan my hide if I didn't earn my keep, so let me take care of this clean up.” Jared good-naturedly pushed Jensen away so that he could take plates from the cabinet.

“Well I certainly don't want to be the reason your hide is tanned... unless you're into that, which is fine, but not in front of the children.” Jensen wagged his eyebrows.

Jared shook his head and growled quietly, “I'll tan your hide.” He snapped a hand towel on Jensen's butt, making him jump.

Jensen checked to see if Kaylee was watching. Since she wasn't, he playfully tugged on Jared's shirt, pulling him into a kiss and mumbling against his lips, “I like your hide.”

 

Jared stared after Jensen as he joined Kaylee and Roxy in the other room. He needed a moment to process the emotions swirling inside him. Jensen had been flirty and sweet and Jared loved it. This was what he had wanted so desperately with Tom.

The only good to come from that relationship was Kaylee. Who, at that moment, was torturing Jensen with her Princess Anna and Elsa dolls making him promise to watch _Frozen_ , again. But Jensen smiled and nodded agreeing to watch it, again, after they had their pizza.

Looking at Jensen and Kaylee made Jared feel guilty for not trying harder with Tom, for ignoring the warning signs, for... for what his life must look like to Jensen. It must look like he had carelessly thrown away what Jensen had tragically lost.

 

The doorbell rang, interrupting Jared's guilt trip. As Jensen went to answer it, he gave Jared a weird look and Jared knew he must be wearing his emotions on his face again.

Jensen opened the door to find Matt Cohen standing on his porch. “Hey, Matt. What's up?”

“Jensen! Saw your beat up Scout and knew you had to be back in town. I was hoping you were up to another hurricane party.”

Jensen ducked his head. The last hurricane he spent in town, he spent fucking Matt. Jensen smiled. “I'd love to man, I really would. But I have house guests and I can't party like last time.”

Matt peeked around him and saw Jared watching them from the hall. “Oh, I would definitely let your guests join us.”

“No. it's not like that,” Jensen said, stepping onto the porch and shutting the door behind him. “It's a friend and his little kid. A replay of our last hurricane party can’t happen.”

“Oh.” Matt frowned. “Well, stop by after they leave. We have some catching up to do.”

“Yeah, I'll do that. Get home safely, man.”

Matt pulled his hood over his head and waved as he ran off into the rain.

 

When Jensen rejoined the others, Jared had the pizzas out of the oven and was plating slices. He looked up and noticed Jensen was alone. “Your friend could have joined us. There's enough here.”

“Uh, no.” Jensen shifted uncomfortably. “This isn't the kind of party Matt was interested in.”

“Oh.” It was Jared's turn to feel awkward. “Well, uh, you could go to him if you wanted.”

Jensen mock gasped. “And miss a chance to see Anna and the guy with the moose?”

Jared snorted a laugh. “It's a reindeer.”

**J 2 J2J2J2J2 J2 J2J2J2J2 J2 J2J2J2J2 J2 J2J2J2J2**

After _Frozen_ , Jensen checked his computer storm tracking and notification network while Jared gave Kaylee a bath. The storm was closer than first predicted. It was definitely making landfall and Jensen hoped the residents that didn't leave were prepared.

He checked his generator and left the instructions for Jared. Knowing there was a good chance he and Roxy would be called, he packed his Scout and double checked his gear.

 

Jensen was just about to relax on the couch with a beer when Jared walked in carrying a very sleepy Kaylee. Her head was resting on Jared's shoulder and she was clutching a stuffed bear. “She wants to say 'Good night'.”

Jensen stood up and kissed Kaylee's cheek. “Good night, Kaylee.”

She reached for him and Jensen gently took her from her father's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. “Do you want Jensen to tuck you in?” Jared asked.

Kaylee shook her head, but held onto Jensen.

“Do you want Jensen to come with us when I tuck you in?” Jared asked.

She nodded and put her head on Jensen's shoulder. “Okay. Sweetheart,” Jensen whispered, rubbing a hand down her back. “I'll carry you to your room and Daddy can tuck you in.”

 

Back in the living room Jared joined Jensen on the couch and couldn't take his eyes off him. When Jared's staring became too much, Jensen asked, “What?”

“Is there any way I can ever repay you for all that you've done for us?”

Jensen looked back at the television. “I'm doing this for Gen, remember? You don't owe me anything.” He glanced at Jared, when the other guy huffed but didn't say anything.

There was a flash of lightning and thunder crashed loudly, sounding like it was right over their heads. Jared flinched making Jensen grin. He took another sip of beer and sat back next to Jared. His thumb nail worked the edge of the beer wrapper. “Honestly Jared, it's been nice spending time with you and the kid. I kinda like having you guys around.”

Jared put his hand on Jensen's thigh. “Thanks. We kinda like being around.” He squeezed Jensen's leg and rubbed down his hand down to his knee, his fingertips grazing the inside of Jensen's thigh.

 

Jensen was easily convinced to spend the night with Jared in his own bed.

 

Another wave of the storm hit. The thunder rolling relentlessly and closer with every crash. One particularly loud crack brought a cry from the other room. A moment later Jared was returning with his little girl in his arms. “It's okay, baby, it's okay. Shh, now. Go back to sleep, Daddy's here, you're okay.”

Jensen gently stroked her hair. “Don't worry, Princess. You'll be safe here with us.”

Not to be left out, Roxy jumped upon the foot of the bed, and curled into a circle to watch over them.

**J 2 J2J2J2J2 J2 J2J2J2J2 J2 J2J2J2J2 J2 J2J2J2J2**

His phone buzzed a text twice before Jensen found it on the bedside table. He cursed quietly hoping the noise did wake his guests. He read the text as he rolled out of bed. He went to his closet and dressed quickly and quietly, packing a small duffel as soon as he finished.

He grabbed his watch from the table and heard Kaylee's soft whisper. "What're you doing?"

"I have to go to work, sweetheart," he whispered.

"Why did you pack?" she asked.

"Because Roxy and I are going to be gone for a little while."

“Nooo," she whined a bit louder. "I don't want you to go."

Jensen glanced at Jared, disappointed to find him awake. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't," Jared replied, voice still scratchy with sleep. "What's going on?"

"Jensen and Roxy are leaving!" Kaylee complained even louder now that her father was awake. She rolled into her father and cried on his shoulder. "Don't let them leave! When Poppa left he didn't come back. Don't let them leave!"

"Hey, come on now Kaylee, Jensen and Roxy have to go to work. They help people, remember?"

“I don't care! I don't want them to leave! Make 'em stay, Daddy! Make 'em stay!”

Backing away, his eyes wide with panic, Jensen silently pleaded with Jared to make her stop crying.

“Shh, sweetheart, Jensen and Roxy will come back as soon as they can,” Jared promised as he rubbed her back. He looked over to Jensen, noted the panic in the man's eyes and said, “Won't you, Jensen. You and Roxy will be back in no time.” His tone wasn't asking. Jared was not giving Jensen a way out.

Jensen swallowed over his confused emotions. Why did these people care what he did? He coughed and nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

Jared scowled at him and inclined his head toward his crying daughter and Jensen understood immediately that this wasn't about him. So he tried again. He set aside his bag and sat on the bed. Tentatively he reached out a hand to Kaylee and stroked her back. “Kaylee, please don't cry. Roxy and I will be back before you even miss us.”

Still clinging to her father, Kaylee turned to look at Jensen with big watery eyes. “Promise?”

Completely at the mercy of a little girl's tears, Jensen offered a small smile. “I promise.” As soon as his words were spoken, Jensen had his arms full with a little girl hugging him tightly and planting a wet teary kiss on his cheek. He didn't expect Jared to give his arm a reassuring squeeze. Jensen gave Kaylee a kiss on her temple and returned her to Jared.

Jared tucked her under the covers and grabbed onto Jensen's arm before they guy could stand up. “I'll see you when you get home.” Unwavering and confident he stared at Jensen, before he tugged on his arm and drew him in for a kiss.

Jensen was surprised to be kissing Jared in front of Kaylee but it didn't stop him from savoring the touch of Jared's lips. Jared gave him a soft smile as he laid back in the bed. Dizzy with uncertainty, Jensen nodded and cleared his throat. “Yeah, okay. I'll see you.” He turned to where Roxy was still curled into a ball on the bed. “Come on, Roxy. We've got work to do.”

 

Once he had everything loaded into his Scout, and Roxy strapped in, Jensen was grateful for the distraction of work. At least that's what he told himself. Roxy whined as they pulled out of the driveway. “Don't start, girl. I know you'd rather stay with Kaylee and Jared, but people need our help.” Roxy snuffed in response. “We hardly know them. They're going to be gone by the time we get back. Nothing's changed.” Jensen hated how the thought of never seeing them again made his stomach twist. He wondered why he was trying to convince his dog that the family they were leaving meant nothing to him.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Jared and Kaylee spent the next day learning how people in the small community helped each other after storms. He may come here to hide with his daughter but now Jared was getting to know Jensen's neighbors.

In the morning, Matt drove down the beach on a large ATV with an attachment that raked the sand back into place. He gave Jared and Kaylee a friendly wave before he moved on to the next section of the beach.

Jensen's next door neighbors, the Morgans, offered to help Jared remove the storm shutters. In return, he volunteered to run into town to pick up formula and diapers for their baby.

At the market, Kim Rhodes and her husband were removing plywood from the windows. “Are you open?” Jared asked as he and Kaylee approached them.

“Sure, go on in. Os is working the register.” As she answered, the plywood came loose and Jared grabbed it before it fell on top of her.

“Whew, thanks, hun.” Kim blinked up at Jared. “Oh! You're Jensen's friend!”

“Yeah. Jared. I'd give you my hand but,” he nodded towards the board he was keeping off her head.

“Oh, right.” Kim moved out of the way and Jared set down the board. “Jared, this is my husband, Rob. Rob this is Jensen's friend, Jared, and his little girl.”

Jared extended his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too! Thanks for saving my wife,” Rob grinned cheerfully up at Jared and casually staked his claim by putting an arm around Kim.

“Any time,” Jared said. “The Morgans sent me to get diapers and formula. Can you point me in the right direction?”

“Aisle 4,” Kim said nodding towards her store. Before Jared left she asked, “Did you notice any damage at the Williams' property?”

“Williams' property? Where's that?”

“Two doors down from Jensen's. The place with the big palm in the front,” Rob told him.

Jared shrugged. “I hadn’t really noticed. But I'll check on it when I head home.”

“Thanks. If they’ve lost branches or worse, call the store. Os and I will stop by later and clean it up,” Rob said.

* * *

 

Driving home, Jared checked the damage at the Williams’ home. He and Kaylee walked through the gate and found a realtor sign laying in the overgrown lawn. Jared picked it up and continued investigating the property. It was wind swept but not really damaged. In the back of the house a storm shutter had come loose, leaving a window exposed. He pressed his face to the glass to peek inside, but there wasn’t much to see. The sunlight that filtered in illuminated a room filled with sheet covered furniture.

“Whatcha doin’ Daddy? When are we going home?”

Jared turned around to answer his daughter and was distracted by the large fenced in backyard. It was overgrown, but with a little TLC it would be gorgeous. “The man at the store asked Daddy to check if the storm damaged this house.”

“Did it?”

“No.” He took her hand, set the realtor sign against the fence and snapped a picture of it. “We need to get those diapers over to the Morgans and then we’ll go home, okay sweetie?”

“Okay, Daddy. Will Jensen and Roxy be home when we get there?”

Jared picked her up and strapped her into her car seat. “I don't think so, sweetie. They might be gone for a couple of days.” Kaylee's eyes welled up and her lower lip pouted. “Hey now, Jensen promised they'd come back, right?” She nodded. “Then don't be sad. They help people who got lost in the storm.” Kaylee's breath stuttered. “We'll send them a message when we get home, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy.”

* * *

It was so humid that Jensen looked like he had just climbed out of a pool. He was dripping with sweat and the air was so thick it made working difficult. He gave Roxy fresh water and after she drank her fill, he strapped the fluorescent orange safety vest back on her.

They made their way to the location assigned to them by the fire chief. A family farm, with several out buildings, was completely destroyed. The missing family and three employees were thought to be in the wreckage.

Jensen stood with Roxy at the edge of the property. The storm had flattened the buildings and tossed the equipment as if it were toys. “Come on Roxy, go find 'em,” he whispered to his girl. Then he prayed they'd have good news by the end of the day.

* * *

Kaylee was coloring a picture in her Dora coloring book while Jared relaxed with a beer and caught up on the news. He never wished harm on anyone, but he was thankful that the hurricane knocked him and Tom from the headlines.

_Our FOX news affiliate in Daytona captured this footage of a dramatic rescue on a farm outside the city of Ormond Beach earlier today. Watch as the canine rescue unit informs rescue workers the location of a missing family._

Eager to see if it was Roxy and Jensen, Jared leaned closer to the TV. “Kaylee, come here.” Jared pointed at the TV and gathered his girl in his arms. “Look, sweetie, it's Roxy.”

“What's she doing, Daddy?”

“She's telling everyone that people are trapped under all of that.”

“Are they okay?”

Jared smiled, relieved that Jensen and Roxy had found survivors this time. “Yes, honey, they will be just fine.”

“Because Roxy found them?”

“Yes, because Roxy found them.”

Kaylee pulled away from him and went back to her crayons. “I'm going to make a picture for Roxy, Daddy, and you can send it to her.”

Hoping to get a glimpse of Jensen on the screen, Jared didn't look away to answer. “Good idea, Kay.”

* * *

After the family at the farm, Jensen drove an hour to another Red Cross emergency center. He and Roxy were given another rescue mission. Flash floods had sent campers to higher ground. Though the local authorities didn't have much hope, Roxy was able to find one of the missing campers and they were reunited with their group.

Exhausted and covered in sweat and grime, Jensen craved a strong shower and a comfortable bed. But, Jensen didn't have time to think about his bed. If he thought about his bed, he would think about Jared and he definitely didn't have time for that. He had another fifty miles to drive. He was glad for the work. It kept his mind occupied. By the time he got home, they would be gone and his life would be much less complicated.

However, the universe had other ideas. ' _Let it Go_ ' came on the radio reminding Jensen of a little girl and the easy way she shared her love.

Camping in the back of his Scout for the night, Jensen made due with his sleeping bag and a cooler of water. He cursed himself for letting hours go by without checking his phone. If Jared had problems with the generator he hoped the guy was smart enough to ask a neighbor for help.

 

He scrolled through his phone and found a series of texts. When he opened the first one it was a picture of Kaylee holding a sign that read: Roxy is my hero. “Hey girl, you got fan mail.” He held his phone out for Roxy to see. She opened her eyes at the sound of his voice, but she had no interest in his glowing rectangle.

He clicked open the next message to find a picture of both Jared and Kaylee. They held a sign that read We miss you!! Jensen paused, unable to remember the last time someone said that to him. He opened the final message. It was another picture of both Jared and Kaylee and a sign that read Come home soon.

Jensen's chest felt tight, like he was the Grinch after his heart grew three sizes on Christmas morning. Before thinking better of it, he called Jared.

“Hello?”

“Jared, hey, I just got your messages. Thanks, I – oh shit. It's really late isn't it? Sorry man.”

Jared cleared his throat and said, “No, no, it's okay. I'm glad you called. We saw you on the news. It's pretty cool knowing real life heroes.”

“I didn't know we made the news. Roxy worked her ass off today. The hero's sleeping but I'm sure she appreciated the message from y'all.”

“When will you be getting home?”

“Day after probably. I just wanted to check in with you, see if you guys had any problems with the generator.”

“No, we didn't even need it. Jeff Morgan came by to help with the storm shutters. I helped Kim and Rob with their store windows. We had a pretty good day aside from missing you and Roxy.”

Jensen shook his head, unsure what to make of Jared's remark. “Well maybe you guys can watch Roxy while I get my boat out when I get back.”

“Of course, anytime.”

“Well, uh, I should go now. Let you get some sleep.”

“Hey, Jensen, be careful. Come home in one piece.”

“Always.” Jensen hung up and dug in his cooler wishing for a beer but knowing all he had was water and Red Bull. He cursed himself for calling Jared. Thinking about Jared led to wanting Jared in ways Jensen hadn't allowed himself to want in years.

He leaned against the back of his truck letting the night air cool his overheated body. Jared and Kaylee were a nice distraction but, he reminded himself they had their own lives to get back to.

* * *

Most people would consider eight am early but single dads don't. When Jared's phone rang at eight, he was already up.

"Jared, I've got great news." Gen didn't bother with hello when she had this kind of news. "Your case is settled. Your accounts are unfrozen. You have money again."

Jared blew out a breath of relief. "Oh my god that's fantastic. I didn't think I'd ever be solvent again." He paused, "Uh, what's happening with Tom? Is he okay?"

"Tom?! Why do you care about Tom? The guy screwed you six ways from Sunday and you want to know how he is!"

Jared sighed again. "He was my husband and he is Kaylee's dad."

"Tom's fine." Genevieve's answer was abrupt and she immediately took it back. "He's not fine fine. His lawyers finally convinced him that it would be in his best interest to settle with you. So he did. Not out of the goodness of his heart, but in order to look out for his own ass."

They were both quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry Jared. I know that you guys loved each other once, but --"

"No, Gen, it's okay. I'm completely over Tom, I have been for a while. I'm trying to figure out what to tell Kaylee when she asks about him."

"I see. Well, the firm can recommend some child therapists if you think she needs one. But kids are resilient and you know what's best for her.”

“Thanks, Gen.” Jared paused. “What's next? What's my next move?”

“That's up to you, Jared. You can go anywhere, live anywhere," Genevieve said without hiding her enthusiasm.

"Can I? Or is the media still surrounding our old place."

"There are always a few paps around," she paused. “You don't want to go back, do you?”

“God no,” Jared laughed. “But we have to, we only brought essentials when we left. A lot of Kaylee's toys and our personal stuff was left behind.”

“If you pack up what you want,” she began, “We can hire a firm to move your stuff,”

Jared sighed in relief. “Gen, that'd be great.”

“It's not a problem Jared, but where are we going with all your stuff?”

* * *

Jensen couldn't stop day dreaming about Jared. He wanted the chance to convince the guy to stay. But as he thought about it, he was unable to think of a single reason good enough to convince Jared. _Because I want you to_ sounded as childish as Kaylee wanting ice cream for breakfast. So he skipped that part and went straight to Jared and Kaylee already living with him. Instant family. Everything he wanted in a tidy package: great kid, sexy partner and a home. Too good to be true, but that's why it was a dream.

Flash flooding was a huge concern in the area, but Jensen wouldn't allow Roxy to work in actual flood conditions. He couldn't risk losing her. So instead of working flood rescue, Jensen and Roxy helped a dairy farmer herd his cows back to his farm. It would be a couple hours of work and Jensen would be home by morning.

Roxy delighted the farmer when she found two of his missing calves trapped in a muddy ravine. But when Jensen saw her covered in muck he wasn't sure he should let her back in the Scout. Thankfully, the farmer's children offered to bathe the hero dog.

While he waited for Roxy, Jensen got a phone call.

“Jensen, great news,” Genevieve said by way of greeting

“I won the lottery.”

“No.”

“You won the lottery and are giving me half.”

“No, goofball, shut up and listen.”

Jensen mock gasped. “Is that any way to talk to your life long friend?”

Genevieve giggled. “You're in a good mood.”

“I'm always in a good mood.”

“I'm sorry. I must have called the wrong number. I'm looking for Jensen Ackles. Cranky loner who'd rather go fishing on his boat for weeks than spend Christmas with his 'life long friend',” she teased.

“Oh, right because who wants spend winter in New York instead of the Caribbean? Crazy people, that's who,” he retorted.

“Okay, you win, whatever. I wanted to tell you that Padalecki's case finally settled. He has money now and he and his daughter have moved out of your place. By the time you get home, you'll have the whole place to yourself.” She waited for his reaction but when he said nothing she thought the call had dropped. “Jensen?”

He took a moment but he finally responded. “Good. Good for them.” He tried to bury his disappointment. “Gen, can you hire that cleaning company we've used before to clean the place once they're out?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Thanks. No rush. Roxy and I can find plenty of work. We won't be home for a while.” He knew the 'instant family' had only been a pipe dream, but it's disintegration still crushed him.

* * *

 

That night while getting dinner at a small bar, Jensen caught a glimpse of a _**TMZ**_ report. Jared was back at the New York condo he shared with Welling. It was salt to Jensen's wound that Jared would go back to that asshole.

 

Jensen was able to stay away ten more days, but then the company holding his boat called. He needed to get the boat out of emergency storage or pay them to move it to their long term facility.

 

When he arrived home it took Jensen a moment to climb out of his Scout. He had kidded himself about the instant family he'd have with Jared and Kaylee. Now, realizing that his house was empty was depressing.

Jensen grabbed his duffel bag and ruffled Roxy's fur. “Hey girl, we're home.”

When he opened the door Roxy rushed past him in order to search the house. Jensen dropped his bag, toed off his shoes and slowly followed his eager dog. He didn't make it far when he was blind sided by Kaylee's drawing on the living room wall. It was a knife to his heart. All he could do was stare at it, but the longer he stared, the more it hurt. He took a breath and wiped a hand over his face. He'd rip it down and toss it in the trash and forget all about it. That's exactly what he would do, once he could move again.

Roxy came back in the room and bumped his leg to get his attention. “Hey, girl, let's get you some water.”

As Jensen turned to the kitchen, the front door opened and two noisy Padalecki's entered.

“Kaylee, put that up on the table, sweetie, then you can find --” Jared didn't finish his directive as Roxy immediately joined them barking joyfully and making Kaylee squeal in delight.

Unable to do anything else, Jensen stared at them from the other room in complete confusion.

“Hey Roxy, we've got something special for you,” Jared said as he crouched down to pet her. “Sit, that's my good girl. Okay, here you go.”

Jensen heard a thud, Jared's laughter and then Roxy left the kitchen wearing a new bandana and carrying a chew toy nearly as big as she was. Kaylee ran into the living room shouting, “Jensen!”

He knelt down and opened his arms and she wrapped her tiny arms around him, squeezing tightly. He closed his eyes, taking her in, feeling her heartbeat against his and smelling her strawberry scented hair. “Hey princess,” he whispered. “Missed you.”

She leaned back and placed her small hands on his cheeks. “You have whiskers,” she giggled. “You're all bristlely.”

His hand joined hers on his cheek. “I do? Huh, I didn't even notice.”

“Silly Jensen.”

“Silly Jensen? I'll give you silly Jensen,” he growled as he began to tickle her. Her screaming laughter made Roxy give up her toy to join them. After a moment of rough housing, Jensen left Roxy and Kaylee to play and joined Jared in the kitchen. “Hey.” Jensen kept his voice quiet as if a loud noise would make Jared disappear.

From his spot where he was stocking the refrigerator, Jared returned his “Hey.”

“What are you doing here?”

Jared shut the fridge door and gave Jensen a warm smile. “We saw you pull up and I knew you had nothing in your fridge.” He held up a six pack of beer. “And since I drank up all your beer I thought I should restock for you. Also,” he dug in his pocket, “I have your key.” He set the key on Jensen's table, subtly moving closer to the man.

Jensen tracked the motion, but he was still confused. “I meant, what are you doing here? Gen told me your case settled and you moved. The tv said you were in New York.”

“We went to New York to sign papers and pack. My case is settled and we moved.” Jared grinned at Jensen's confusion and moved even closer to him. “You're probably tired and hungry so we'll get out of your hair for now.”

Jensen grabbed Jared's wrist before he pulled away. “Jared, what is going on?”

Jared had planned on teasing things out, possibly telling Jensen over dinner. But, now that Jensen was right in front of him looking confused and perhaps even nervous, Jared changed his plan. “I bought the Williams' house. Kaylee and I moved in a two days ago.”

“The Williams' place?” Jensen looked briefly in the direction of said house before turning back to Jared.

Jared gave him a fond smile. “You're tired. Get some rest, get cleaned up, and come over for dinner. Is seven good? I'll throw something on the grill and I'll explain everything.”

Jensen nodded and Jared studied him again. “I guess I could get used to the whiskers.” Then he went to the living room to collect his daughter. “Kaylee, let's go so Jensen can get some rest.”


	5. Here with You

Jensen had always liked the William's house. It was newer than his own house but it had old Southern styling. He loved the wrap around porch and the garden like yard but he had never been inside the house. At seven o'clock sharp Jensen stood on the porch as nervous as a sixteen year old on his first date and hesitantly rang the door bell.

A moment later, Jared answered wearing something on his head that Jensen didn't recognize. “Come on in. You don't have to ring the bell. You can come in any time.”

“Okay. I'll try to remember that,” Jensen replied and held up a bottle he was carrying. “I brought scotch. Uh, house warming gift?”

Jared accepted the bottle and smiled. “Thanks. We're in the back. Follow me.” Over his shoulder he added, “Don't joke about how you love what I've done to the place, we haven't finished unpacking.”

“I wasn't going to say anything. I've never been in here before, wouldn't know what you changed. I thought this place was a vacation rental, I wasn't aware it was up for sale. Jeff Morgan must be thrilled it's not a rental anymore.”

The house was dark until they reached the kitchen. There Kaylee had her own table on which she was having a tea party with a doll that looked just like her and one that looked a lot like Princess Elsa. She smiled at Jensen but was too busy pouring pretend tea to pay him much attention.

“Looks like I'm under dressed.” Jensen adjusted his shirt and dusted imaginary lint from his clothes.

Jared gave him a quizzical look. “Huh?”

Jensen pointed to his own head. “No tiara.”

With a sudden embarrassed blush Jared touched the tiara on his head. But, he recovered quickly. “Well that won't do, can't leave out our guest.” He walked over to Kaylee's table and crouched down. “Kaylee, honey, do you have another crown for Jensen?”

“No.” She went on playing as if her father hadn't spoken.

“Oh, I guess he can't join the party.”

Sighing dramatically, as a put upon princess would, she climbed off her chair, opened a toy box and pulled out a blue sash. She held it out for Jensen. “Here. Princes wear blue ribbons. You can be the prince.”

“Thank you, Princess Kaylee,” Jensen said, bowing so she could put it around his neck.

“De nada,” she chirped ready to go back to playing with her dolls when Jensen pulled a stuffed toy snowman from behind his back. “Olaf!” she squealed tearing the snowman from Jensen's hands and hugging it to her chest.

Once Jared was over his surprise at Jensen bringing a toy he said, “What do you say to Jensen, Kaylee?”

“Thank you, Jensen! Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“My pleasure, sweetie.” With a self satisfied smirk, Jensen turned to Jared. “I'm a prince.”

Jared stopped him with a finger point. “You make one crack about me being a queen and you'll get no dinner.”

Jensen snorted a laugh but didn't say another word.

 

Over dinner, Jared asked Jensen about his missions with Roxy and Jensen made them both laugh when he told them about Roxy and the calves and the mud. Kaylee especially liked how the farmer's kids put ribbons in Roxy's fur after her bath.

Jensen was eager to learn why Jared chose this town, just two doors away from him, but he didn't have the courage to ask. He wanted his fantasy of the ready made family and knowing the truth might destroy it.

 

After putting Kaylee to bed, Jared led Jensen out to the back porch. The overhead beams and support posts were lit with tiny white lights which gave the porch a cozy glow.

"So, I guess it's time to explain why I moved here. I'm not a crazy stalker. I mean, moving here isn't about you.” Jared raked a nervous hand through his hair.

“I didn't think so,” Jensen interrupted, letting none of his disappointment show. “You hardly know me. Why would you move across the country for someone you don't know?"

Jared chuckled. This wasn't easy. "I like it here. The weather's perfect. No one cares who I am or what I've done. Everyone just accepts me. And shit, if I drop your name -- I'm awesome by association." He ignored the annoyed look Jensen made at that comment. “After the hurricane, Rob asked me to stop by this place and see if it was damaged. And what can I say, I fell in love with it. When Gen called and said that my funds were unfrozen and Tom settled, I bought it."

Jared poured himself another glass of scotch and offered Jensen the bottle.

Finally less nervous, Jared added, “I talked Lauren Tom into giving me a job at the library. It's perfect because I can bring Kaylee with me.”

“The library? That place is rarely open.” Jensen was astonished that Jared accomplished so much. However, he began to fantasize about sexy smart librarian Jared and stopped listening.

Jared nodded. “That's why it was easy to get the job. She's too busy to keep it running on her own,” Jared explained. “And then there's you.”

“Me?” Jensen blinked from his daydream of fucking Jared in the empty library.

“Yeah, Jensen. I like you. I want to get to know you, hopefully even date you. That would be impossible if I didn't live here.”

Jensen shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Jared wanted him, too? The thought was too good to be true. “You just got divorced. You don't want to settle...”

“You're right, Jensen. I'm done settling. It's time to do something for myself.” Jared took a breath. This had gone much smoother in his head. “Gen told me you don't do relationships. And that's fine. That's something I'll have to accept.”

Jensen's brows narrowed in confusion. “What are you trying to say, Jared? That you're ready to start dating but you don't want to date me?”

“No, not at all. I want to date you, but only if you're willing to be exclusive. I can't do casual. Not with Kaylee.”

“Right, of course.”

The uncertainty in Jensen's voice made Jared clarify his point of view. “We don't have to label it, but I want to be more than friends, more than just some guy you fuck when the weather's bad. I like you.”

“I like you, too, Jared.” Jensen nearly laughed at how simple Jared made this seem.

“Okay.” Jared's face brightened. “How about this: we date, see if we like it. Maybe you'll hate it or maybe I'll get sick of looking at your gorgeous face and we won't last until Halloween. But if Halloween comes and we still like each other, we can keep dating until Thanksgiving.” As he spoke, he slowly made his way closer to Jensen.

Amused, Jensen quirked a brow. “And at Thanksgiving?”

“Either I'm thankful to still have you or I'm thankful you're gone,” Jared replied with an easy grin.

Jensen stopped fighting his smile and swayed closer to Jared. “What happens at Christmas?”

“You'll find out -- if you're a good boy,” Jared teased, taking Jensen's hand.

“So, tonight, is this a date?” Jensen asked looking up through his lashes at Jared.

“Yeah?” Jared shrugged his uncertainty.

Jensen nodded. “Seems like the average first date. Dinner, awkward conversation.” He gave Jared another small smile. “Glad that's out of the way.”

Jared's eyes widened in surprise. “It's over?”

Jensen raised a shoulder in a half shrug, failing at hiding his pleased expression. “Well, I'm hoping for a kiss good night. But I don't know if you're the kind of guy that kisses on the first date. I don't want to move too fast”

Jared tugged him closer. “I'm pretty sure you were rounding third and heading for home the last time we were together.”

“That was just having fun. This is a date. This is serious shit right here.” The playful smile in Jensen's eyes was exactly what Jared needed

Jared grinned. “I'm pretty sure the coach is waving you in.”

Jensen's eyebrows rose in playful surprise. “Oh really?”

“Yeah. He liked what he saw in practice. We're ready for the real thing.” Jared leaned in, nearly touching Jensen. “I knew moving here would be good for me and Kaylee. But I was worried you wouldn't want this.” He whispered as he cupped Jensen's cheek and dragged his thumb along Jensen's cheek bone. “You shaved. It's nice.”

“I didn't want whisker burn marring your perfection,” Jensen whispered against Jared's lips. Jensen took control now, kissing Jared in a way that proved how much he wanted him.

Still clasping Jared's hand, Jensen moved their joined hands to the small of Jared's back, pulling him closer. His other hand cradled the back of Jared's neck, keeping him angled just the way Jensen wanted him.

Jared shifted his stance and tilted his hips into Jensen. He broke the kiss, and as Jensen continued to trail kisses along his jaw and neck, Jared managed to say, “I didn't give you a tour of the house.”

“Jared,” Jensen whispered into Jared's skin as he sucked on his neck. “There's only one room I want to see right now.”

 

The tour started and ended with Jared's bedroom and Jensen would fail any test that asked him to describe it. Jared was his sole focus, his gaze never veered from him. He tugged and pulled at clothing until he had Jared naked. “You're so fucking gorgeous,” he whispered, as Jared fell back onto the bed.

Jared's eyes slowly traveled up Jensen's body. They lingered on his cock when Jensen took it in his hand and stroked. His hand mirrored Jensen's actions and wrapped around his own growing erection. His eyes continued up Jensen's torso and chest, pausing at Jensen's mouth. Jared dragged his teeth over his lower lip and breathed out Jensen's name.

“The things I want to do to you.” Jensen growled as joined Jared on the bed.

Jared reached for him and pulled him into a kiss. It felt like it had been ages since his lips touched Jensen's. His hands explored Jensen's body, feeling the muscles flex and stretch under his touch. Jensen didn't have the glamor muscles like Tom had. Jensen's muscles came from hard work, masking their strength.

Without breaking their kiss, Jensen's hand found Jared's dick and joined in stroking it. Jared stretched his arm to the side table, returning with a condom and lube. Jared rocked his hips into Jensen's hand and pleaded, “Please Jensen, I need you to fuck me.”

Jensen shifted onto his elbow to look Jared in the eyes. “Are you sure?”

“I'm not a sixteen year old virgin, Jensen. I know exactly what I want.” He held out the lube for Jensen to take.

“So bossy,” Jensen teased as he flipped open the lube and dribbled it on his fingers. He wanted to be gentle and careful and slow, and give Jared as much pleasure as he could. The sounds Jared made while Jensen prepped him made Jensen ache with desire. No matter how careful he was, he wasn't going to last long.

Jared rolled over to kneel on the bed, spreading his legs and tilting his hips. Jensen allowed himself moment to enjoy the view then he guided himself into Jared. Both of them held their breath until Jensen's hips were flush against Jared. Jared blew out a breath as he relaxed and adjusted to Jensen's presence. Jensen didn't breathe until Jared whispered, “Come on, Jensen, stop holding back. Fuck me.”

“You feel so fucking good I don't want this to be over too quickly.”

Jared pushed back and swiveled his hips. Jensen's grip on those hips tightened and he cursed. “Fucker, playing dirty.”

Jared rocked his hips again but this time Jensen tugged him back, fingertips whitening as they held Jared. Jensen nearly pulled out then he thrust back in, screwing his hips with every thrust. He knew he was doing something right when Jared moaned beautifully and slammed his hand on the bed. “Yes, fuck, right there.”

Jensen was struck dumb by Jared's beauty; the way his back muscles flexed, the strength in his shoulders, the droplets of sweat pooling in his lower back. He had to close his eyes or it would be too much. He slowed his movements and wrapped his arm around Jared to stroke his cock in time with his thrusts.

Jared gasped at the touch but after a moment surrendered to the sensation, letting it carry him over the edge. He practically growled as he came. It spurred Jensen on. Gripping both of Jared's hips now, he allowed himself to give in to the release Jared pulled from him.

Gingerly he pulled out and rolled to the far side of the bed. Jared sighed contentedly and collapsed next to him. Turning to look at Jensen he said, “Jensen, that was-” he was shushed by a finger to his lips. Jensen slid his fingers into Jared's hair and pulled him in for a kiss. Jared rolled closer. His hand rested on Jensen's hip. Just as Jared thought,  _I could kiss him all night_ , Jensen pulled away.

He combed his fingers through Jared's hair again and sighed. “I gotta go.” He sat up, let his feet hit the floor, and discreetly peeled off the condom.

“Why?” Jared asked as he watched Jensen dress. He hadn't meant to say it aloud, but he was considering begging Jensen to stay.

“Roxy,” Jensen replied with a small sigh.

“You should have brought her.”

“Didn't think I'd be staying or I would have.”

“Next time,” Jared suggested as he wiped his chest with a t-shirt and grabbed a pair of sleep pants from his dresser.

“No.”

Jensen's abruptness shocked Jared into sputtering, “What? Why?”

“Because if we're going to do this, I want to do it right.” He reached up to comb through Jared's hair again. “We'll get a sitter and I'm taking you out and --”

“I don't need all that, Jensen. I just want to spend time with you. I don't need fancy nights out.”

Jensen leaned back and studied Jared. “Okay,” he said quietly, looking self conscious and confused.

Jared swayed into Jensen's view. “Hey, if you want to wine and dine me? Great. If you want to sit on the couch and eat pizza with me while Roxy and Kaylee play– that's great too. As long as you're with me, I'm happy.”

Jensen bowed his head. Jared was making it too easy and nothing about relationships was easy. “This weekend. Can you watch Roxy while I get my boat? Then I'll take you guys out on the water. You, Kaylee, Roxy, all of us. We'll make a day of it.”

“Can't wait,” Jared answered with a blinding smile.

 

* * *

 

Jared was nervous. Kaylee had never been on a boat before and he was terrified that she'd fall off. Jensen calmed those fears. Before he allowed them on his boat, Jensen slathered Kaylee in sunscreen and strapped her into a bright pink life jacket. Jensen looked Kaylee in the eye and tugged on the jacket. “Rule number one: This stays on. It's your ticket onto my boat. If you take it off, we have to go home and you can't come back. Do you understand?”

Kaylee nodded soberly.

“Rule number two: No going near the edge of the boat unless your daddy is with you. Got it?”

“Yes, Jensen.”

“Good.” Jensen stood and looked from Jared to Kaylee and asked, “Now, who can tell me a pirate's favorite letter?”

Doing his best Captain Barbosa impersonation Jared said “Arrrrr.” and Kaylee giggled.

Pretending to be annoyed with Jared's answer, Jensen deadpanned, “No. It's 'C'. Everybody knows pirates love the sea.”

As the Padaleckis climbed aboard the boat, Jared noted the ship was named Therapy. He wondered if that meant the boat was therapy or it made Jensen need therapy.

 

Jensen took them to all of his favorite places. Once they couldn't see land anymore, Jensen cut the motor and pointed out a school of dolphins swimming by. When a couple sprang out of the water, Kaylee clapped for joy and asked Jensen to make them do it again. They ate lunch at a bar that was right on the beach so Kaylee and Roxy could play in the sand.

In the late afternoon, Kaylee fell asleep in Jared's arms and he laid her down on the small bed in the ship's cabin. He took a moment to check out the small room and found an empty picture frame screwed into the wall. A tiny shard of glass embedded in the frame made Jared wonder if the glass had been broken out of it.

 

“Hey, I meant to ask you,” he began when he rejoined Jensen. “Why is your boat named Therapy?”

Jensen huffed a small laugh. “Because everyone said I needed therapy after--” he froze. His smile faded and he paled as he realized Jared didn't know about his past. He took a breath and shook off his sudden melancholy. “Um, I mean, why give money to a shrink when I could have this?” He waved his arm to include the ocean in his meaning.

Jared nodded but studied Jensen for a minute longer, disappointed that Jensen wasn't willing to open up to him. Jensen ignored the scrutiny and began to steer the ship away from the coast. “How long will she sleep?” Jensen asked, effectively shifting Jared's focus. “I don't want her to miss sunset.”

Jared wanted to ask Jensen more, but he knew a deflection when he saw one. Deciding not to press Jensen if the man wasn't ready, Jared replied, “She's seen sunsets before, it's okay if she sleeps through it.”

“Has she seen one on the water?”

Jared made a face. “No, but what's the big deal? A sunset's a sunset.”

Jensen shook his head. “Well, down here we have a tradition that goes with it. Which means you'll have to wake her up so she can be part of it.”

 

Later the three of them sat silently watching the giant orange disc of the sun slowly dip into the ocean. Even Roxy stood on a seat with her paws on the boat's rail. Jensen made sure they each had something to drink to toast the sunset and Kaylee crawled into his lap. “What's gonna happen, Jensen?” she whispered.

“When the sun disappears,” he whispered back, “you have to make the biggest wish you can make. Then you'll see magic.”

Excitedly she turned to him. “Real magic?”

Jensen pointed back to the sinking sun. “Yeah, baby, real magic. Just watch.”

The group fell silent as the sun fell below the horizon. Jensen hugged Kaylee tight and smiled as she and Jared gasped when they saw a green flash after the sunset. “Jensen! I saw the magic!” Kaylee squealed.

“Did you make a wish?” Jensen asked, lifting her off his lap so he could toast his beer with Jared who was staring at him wide eyed.

“Yeah. I wished for -”

“Shh, baby, you can't say it or is doesn't come true,” Jensen reminded her. He clinked his bottle with Jared's and then with Kaylee's juice cup.

“Jensen, what was that? How did you --” Jared babbled looking from Jensen to the ocean and back.

“Magic.”

Kaylee climbed into her father's lap. “Did you wish, Daddy?”

“Of course I did,” Jared answered as he watched Jensen walk toward the wheel. When Jensen turned around he met Jared's eyes and smiled.

 

 

They made their own tradition of Saturdays on Jensen's boat and sleepovers at the Padalecki's Saturday nights. On Sundays Jared would wake to the smell of coffee, bacon, and Jensen's banana pancakes (with chocolate chip smiles for Kaylee). He would find Jensen singing along to the radio as Kaylee happily ate her breakfast.

They would see each other during the week. Jensen would visit Jared at the library and occasionally Jensen would spend a weeknight in Jared's bed. But Jared soon wished for more.

 

As they were kissing good night one Sunday Jensen said, “I won't be around much this week. Osric and I have to work on our Halloween project.”

Jared leaned back. “Halloween project?”

Jensen glowed with excitement. “Every year I turn my front yard into a haunted maze. Only kids that make it through the maze get full size candy bars. The rest get those tiny little things.”

“You give out full size bars?!”

Jensen laughed. “If you make it through the maze. You would focus on the candy.”

“How scary is the maze?”

Modestly shrugging Jensen said, “B-movie scary. But we've made high school kids pee their pants, so we've set a pretty high bar.”

“Cool. Can I help?”

“No. Not this year. I kinda want to surprise you. See if Osric and I can scare you.”

Jared smiled. “I jump at fake spiders. I doubt I'll make it to the good candy if it's as scary as you claim.”

Jensen gave him a peck on the cheek. “I'll have a bag of sour patch kids with your name on it.”

* * *

 

 

 

“Whoa, that's impressive,” Jared said, standing on the sidewalk in front of Jensen's house on Halloween.

“Yeah. I think it gets bigger every year.” Jeff Morgan had joined Jared for trick or treating, grateful to have another dad to walk with. “I can't wait for these guys to be old enough to go through it,” he said indicating his toddlers in the stroller.

Kaylee tugged on Jared's arm. “Daddy, when are we going trick or treating?”

“Right now, baby. I just have to grab Roxy.” He turned to Jeff and explained, “We promised Jensen we'd take her so she wouldn't have to be locked up all night.”

“All right. We'll wait right here while you get her. Then we'll work our way around the block.”

Jared nodded. “I'll be right back.”

Neither man noticed that a curious Kaylee had wandered onto Jensen's property. When Jeff didn't see her he assumed she went with Jared to fetch Roxy.

But a moment later, Jared was walking towards him without his daughter and a blood freezing scream was heard from the haunted maze. Roxy nearly choked herself on her leash as she turned to the scream that Jared instantly recognized. “Kaylee!”

An agonizing moment later his wailing daughter came running to him being chased by a giant in a terrifying costume. Jared was ready to kill the kid for causing his daughter to scream.

“Kaylee!” the masked creature yelled after her. It was enough for Jared to recognize Jensen's voice. Jensen tore off his mask when he reached them. Kaylee buried herself in Jared's arms crying hysterically. Though he still had black make-up around his eyes, Jensen was much less frightening. He looked in panic at Jared then at Jeff then back to the tiny girl crying in Jared's arms. “I'm so sorry. I didn't see her until it was too late. I didn't mean to scare her. I – I forgot about the mask when I reached for her.” He tentatively stroked Kaylee's back with his fingertips. He could feel his own eyes begin to tear. “I'm so sorry.”

Jared's fury left him when he saw Jensen's agony over frightening Kaylee. “It's okay. She'll be okay. Won't you sweetie? See it was just Jensen in a mask, it wasn't a monster.”

Still clinging tightly to her father, Kaylee wiped her nose on Jared's shirt and turned to a very concerned Jensen looking at her. “Jensen?”

Her tears broke Jensen's heart. “Hey, baby. I'm sorry.” He reached for her again, but she buried her face on Jared's shoulder. “I'm sorry I scared you.” Her complete rejection of him devastated Jensen. He had ruined Halloween. He couldn't meet Jared's eyes, knowing the guy was probably furious with him. But Roxy nuzzled his neck and licked his face. Absentmindedly he took her leash from Jared's hands.

Kaylee watched Roxy cuddle against Jensen and her fear started to leave her. “Why are your eyes black?”

Her quiet question snapped Jensen out of mood. His hand went to his face. “It's just make-up, honey, so no one would recognize me in my mask.”

“You look silly.”

“I do?”

“Yeah. Like Rocket.” She began to smile.

Relieved at her small smile Jensen asked, “The raccoon?”

Kaylee nodded and Jared blew out a breath. “Well Rocket is pretty cool even if he isn't scary.”

Jensen held out his arms to the girl. “Can I have a hug so I know you don't hate me anymore?”

Kaylee nodded and climbed off her father and put her tiny arms around Jensen's neck.

“Thank you,” he whispered into her hair. “Hugs make everything better.”

* * *

 

 

Much later that night, an exhausted Jensen knocked on Jared's door. Even though he had showered, he still had some black around his eyes, which Jared found intoxicating. “Hey, I wasn't expecting you. Do you want to come in?”

Jensen rocked on his feet, hesitating. “Do you hate me? Does Kaylee? Did I ruin your Halloween?”

“What!? No, of course not.” Jared could see that Jensen was far from reassured. “Jensen, I'm serious. Kaylee's fine.”

“You sure? 'Cause I'm ready to get on my knees and beg for forgiveness.”

Jared took a breath. With the trace of black make up around his eyes and the pleading tone in Jensen's voice, Jared's mind went straight to the gutter. He should let Jensen know that Kaylee wanted to help with next year's haunted house. But, it had been over a week since they'd been together... “I'm not going to stop you from getting on your knees.”

Jared watched the anxiety slowly fade from Jensen as the other man began to understand what he was insinuating. Jensen swallowed dryly, staring wide eyed at Jared. “You want me to blow you here on your porch?” He glanced over his shoulder.

Jared tugged on Jensen's shirt. “Get inside.”

Jensen stumbled through the door as Jared tugged him, dropping the bag of candy he brought with him. The moment Jared shut the door, he had Jensen pressed against it. “Jesus I've missed you,” Jared murmured against the skin of Jensen's neck before sucking a vicious kiss there. His hand raked through Jensen's hair and tilted his head allowing him more access to lick and bite on his boyfriend's neck. He slid his thigh between Jensen's legs and rocked forward letting Jensen feel how hard he was becoming.

Jensen's breath hitched. Jared seemed to be all over him, completely surrounding him. He was entirely at the man's mercy, certain that if Jared stepped away, he would crumble to the ground. Then Jared's hand cupped his dick through his jeans. “Fuck, Jared,” Jensen panted.

“Not yet,” Jared said in a husky whisper. “I need you to blow me.”

Jensen slid to his knees, tore open Jared's jeans, roughly tugged them and the boxers down the man's legs. Taking Jared's dick in his hands, he stroked him a few times. Then, as he looked up at Jared, his tongue flicked over the tip of Jared's cock before sucking it into his mouth eliciting a groan from the other man. He kept his eyes on Jared's for a minute as he slowly swallowed as much of Jared's cock as he could. Jensen built momentum, using his hand to corkscrew up the length not in his mouth.

Jared closed his eyes to focus on the feel of Jensen's perfect, hot, wet mouth around him. “Damn, Jensen, so fucking good.” His words encouraged Jensen to change his rhythm. He took his hand off Jared's cock and put both hands on the man's hips, urging him to set his own pace, urging him to fuck his mouth.

Jared met Jensen's eyes gazing up at him. He understood what Jensen wanted, but the way he looked with his mouth wrapped around his cock and his eyes dark and wide and lined with that stupid make-up, Jared wasn't going to last. His breath stuttered in hesitation.

Jensen closed his eyes, moved a hand to caress Jared's balls and opened his mouth to run his tongue to the tip of Jared's cock. He swirled his tongue around the tip and opened his eyes to encourage Jared. “Come on, Jared. Fuck my mouth.” With that, Jared took hold of Jensen's head and began to thrust into his mouth. Jensen moaned his approval around Jared's dick. Jared watched himself disappear into Jensen's luscious mouth before letting his head fall back and grunting, “Fuck,” and coming.

Jensen swallowed what he could then pulled off to stroke Jared and let him come all over his face. With his eyes wide and his mouth open, letting come paint his face, Jensen looked so hot that Jared could have come again. Instead he whimpered and stumbled back.

Jensen grabbed for Jared's legs and steadied him. Once balanced, Jared pulled his pants up and held out a hand for Jensen to pull him to his feet. He reached over his shoulder and yanked his shirt over his head. Then he gently wiped Jensen's face clean with it. “You are fucking incredible.”

Jensen said nothing as he tracked Jared's movements. When Jared tossed the shirt aside, Jensen pulled Jared into a kiss. It took Jared by surprise, so it began off kilter. But then Jensen tangled a hand in Jared's hair and suddenly Jared felt centered. Jensen ran his free hand over the bare skin of Jared's back.

Jensen kissed and sucked at Jared's mouth, then his jaw and neck and collar bone before forcing himself to pull away. “Fuck, gotta go. I should go,” he panted even though he was looking at Jared like the man was a gourmet banquet and he was starving.

Jared ignored Jensen's words and moved closer.

Jensen stepped back. “You've got work in the morning and I've got to tear down the maze... I can't stay.”

Jared's lip twitched into a smirk. “You can stay a little while.”

“No,” Jensen exhaled, his eyes on Jared's mouth. “If I stay, I'm going to have to fuck you,” he paused, allowing Jared to move closer. “For hours. In very position you can imagine. Repeatedly.”

Jared's lip twitch was now a full teasing grin. He took Jensen's hand and pulled him until they were flush against each other. “I fail to see the problem.” He sucked Jensen's full lower lip into his mouth. Jensen's hands returned to mapping Jared's physique.

When Jared pulled off Jensen's shirt, Jensen asked, “What about your girl? What if she hears us?

Jared shook his head. “Over an hour of walking and a sugar coma mean she won't be up 'til morning.” Jared's hands tore open Jensen's jeans and he palmed Jensen's cock through his boxers. “Come on, Jensen, let me show you how good yoga's been to me.”

His breath was hot against Jensen's neck and his hand kept working Jensen's dick, making Jensen nearly whimper. “Jare, I'm not going to make it to your room if you keep doing that.”

Jared led Jensen to the couch. “Don't worry. I've got supplies in the treat bag I made especially for you.” With a devilish grin, he handed Jensen a Halloween treat bag containing condoms, lube, and chocolate.

Twenty different jokes flew through Jensen's mind, but the moment he saw Jared, naked and laying back on the couch, they faded. All brain function was focused on getting naked and inside Jared.

 

Jared loved sex with Jensen. The man was attentive; gentle when Jared wanted it, rough when he didn't. He'd watch Jared for any sign of discomfort and then do what he could to ease it. If Jared expressed liking a certain move, Jensen was sure to repeat it. But with what seemed like an endless repertoire of moves, Jared was never bored.

Tonight, as if he knew Jared had suddenly developed a kink for liner around his eyes, Jensen kept looking into Jared's eyes. His movements were slow, deliberate rolls, like waves upon a beach. When Jensen stilled and closed his eyes, Jared thought they were done, but Jensen held on. With a shift of position and another change in tempo, Jared was a shuddering mess. Jensen leaned in and kissed him. “I,” he began, but cut himself off with a lingering kiss to Jared's neck.

Jared felt Jensen tremble against him for a moment and thanked every deity known to man for bringing Jensen Ackles into his life.

 

After cleaning up and getting dressed, Jensen had to leave. At the door he said, “So, uh, one more thing.” Scratching the back of his head, he fidgeted for a second. “We're good, right?”

Confused, Jared made a face at the question. “Why wouldn't we be?”

Jensen blew out a breath. “Yeah. Looks like we make it to Halloween.”

Jared grinned. “Did you think we wouldn't?”

Jensen, finally, sighed in relief. “For a few minutes earlier tonight... yeah, I was definitely thinking you were through with me.”

“Not yet.”

“Good, because I'm inviting Genevieve to spend Thanksgiving with us.”

Jared stared dumbly at him for a moment, his thoughts racing like a hummingbird.  _Jensen said us. Jensen is making future plans for us._  He managed to pull himself together to say, “Really?”

“Yeah. Well, she's given me a lot to be thankful for,” he said quietly. Then his eyes widened in panic. “Are you going to be in town?”

Jensen's nervous rush of words made Jared smile. “Of course. Gen can even stay in my guest room if she wants.”

“No, she can stay with me and I can have dinner at my place. You don't have to do anything.”

Jared took hold of Jensen's t-shirt and tugged him close. “You said 'us',” he said, pulling Jensen into a kiss.

Jensen chuckled against Jared lips. “Yeah, I did.”

After another toe curling kiss, Jensen stepped back. “I better get going. Roxy will claw out the door.”

 


	6. Thankful

The next afternoon when Osric arrived at the library to take Kaylee to daycare, he asked Jared, “Is everything okay between you and Jensen? Because he was pretty messed up after you guys left last night.”

Jared thought about how his night ended. He knew everything was very much okay but Osric made him curious. “What do you mean?”

Osric shrugged. “Halloween is Jensen's favorite holiday. He plans the haunted house out a year ahead of time. Like he'll makes notes about what worked and what didn't the minute trick or treat is over. Last night, he sent me home right away.” Osric paused, “I'm real sorry Kaylee got scared. I don't understand how she got past my friend working the door.”

Jared put a reassuring hand on his shoulder as he walked him to the children's area to get Kaylee. “It's okay. Jensen and I are fine. Kaylee got over it. Don't worry.”

* * *

 

Jensen surprised Jared by strolling into the library as he was getting ready to close. "Hi, what are you doing here?" Jared asked with a pleased grin covering his face.

Jensen shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm here to check out the sexy librarian."

"Sorry, man, Mrs. Tom isn't here so you're stuck with me."

Jensen smiled back at him. "Well you're way more my type."

Jared glanced around and realized they were alone. He leaned in and stole a quick kiss. "I'm getting ready to close. Is there something you were looking for."

"No. Just you. Wanted to know what you and the munchkin were up to tonight."

“The only plans we have are dinner and a movie."

Jensen nodded. "So, if I were to stop by, with my left over Halloween candy and a dog, would that be a problem?"

"Not at all." Jared locked the door and walked down the sidewalk next to Jensen. "I should warn you, all we're having for dinner is Mac & cheese."

"Looks like it's my lucky day, I love Mac & cheese."

They walked closely, arms brushing one another once in a while, but they didn't hold hands. To anyone watching, they didn't look like they were anything more than friends.

 

When they arrived at Kaylee's daycare Jensen said, “I called Genevieve this morning. If she can get a flight, she'll be here for Thanksgiving.”

“Good.” Jared smiled. “Did you tell her she can stay in my spare room?”

“No.” Jensen shook his head. “I invited her, so she's staying with me.”

Kaylee skipped her way out to meet them. “Daddy!”

Jared knelt to scoop her into his arms. “Hey, Kaylee. Look who I brought.” He turned so she would notice Jensen.

She waved, “Hi Jensen!”

“Hi Princess. How was daycare?”

“We played with a parachute!” Kaylee went on and on about her day as they walked back to their cars. Then she clapped and squealed when her father told her Jensen and Roxy were coming for dinner.

 

 

At least once a week Jensen found a reason to drop in on Jared at the library. And at least once a week Jared used the excuse that Kaylee missed Roxy and they had to come over for a visit. By the week of Thanksgiving, Jensen and Jared were spending four or five nights a week together.

 

* * *

 

Jensen watched Genevieve stroll through the airport checking her phone. When she finally put it in her bag, he sneaked up behind her. "What's a gorgeous girl like you doing in a dump like this?"

Gen laughed and grabbed him in a hug. "Waiting for my handsome prince to pick me up. Have you seen him?"

"No, but I wouldn't mind helping you look." He kissed her cheek and took her bags from her. "You get more beautiful every time I see you." He slid his arm around her waist. "I'm so happy you were willing to come down. I've got a feast set for tomorrow so you better have packed your appetite."

She glowed under his embrace and attention. "I haven't eaten in a week to prepare myself for a Jensen Ackles home cooked meal. Did you make pie?"

"Of course." He opened the door of his scout for her and set her bag in the back. "We're stopping by Jared's on the way home, because the guy can't wait to see you."

Jared tugged open the door like an eager child. "Gen!" He picked her up in a bear hug and carried her into the house. "So good to see you!" He set her down as Roxy came bounding over.

"You, too, Jared," she replied, once she was able to breath again. Then she bent down to greet the dog. "Hey, Roxy. Look at you. So fancy." She turned and gave Jensen a grin.

He rolled his eyes. "Someone likes to put bows around my girl." He looked around but couldn't find Kaylee. Teasingly he called out, "Kaylee? What have I told you about putting ribbons on Roxy?"

Kaylee ran to him from her hiding spot behind the couch. With tears streaming down her face she sobbed, "I'm sorry, Jensen. I won't do it again. I'm sorry. Don't go away. Please Jensen, I'll be good I promise."

“Hey, now.” Jensen held her and rubbed a soothing hand down her back. He looked from Jared to Gen in shock. "Kaylee, sweetie, I was teasing. I'm not really mad." His words did little to comfort her. She continued to clutch at Jensen and cry.

Jared knelt down next to them. He tried to pry her arms off Jensen, but she wouldn't let go. “Baby, what's wrong? Tell us why you're so upset.”

“I don't wanna move. I don' want Jensen to go away,” she sobbed. “Please Daddy. I'm sorry.”

“Sweetie, I'm not going anywhere,” Jensen assured her.

“And we're not moving, honey. Where did you get that idea?” Jared asked while he gently rubbed her back. He tried again and failed to get her to release Jensen. “Sweetie, calm down and tell us why you think Jensen's leaving.”

Without letting go of Jensen Kaylee took a couple of breaths. With her face still mostly buried on Jensen's shoulder she said, “She made Poppa go away and never come back and then she made us move. I don't wanna move. I don't want Jensen to never come back.”

Jared and Jensen looked at Genevieve in shock.

“No, Kaylee, Gen is Daddy's friend. She didn't --” Jared began but then Jensen interrupted him with a touch to his arm.

“Kaylee, sweetie, can you listen to me for a minute?” He waited until the girl calmed down. “Genevieve didn't make your Poppa go away. Your Poppa was naughty and had to get a time out. When grown ups get time out they have to go away for awhile.” Jensen felt her relax slightly and he moved her so she could see his eyes. “I promise I won't do anything to get a time out, okay?”

Kaylee nodded.

“Okay,” Jensen wiped her tears with the pads of his thumbs and continued. “Genevieve is my friend. I've known her for a very, very long time. She's the one who told your daddy you could stay in my house. Which was a good thing, right? If she hadn't we wouldn't know each other, would we?”

Kaylee shook her head.

“If I didn't know you who would eat my pancakes? Who would put ribbons on Roxy and make her look so pretty if I didn't know you?” He gently ran a hand over her hair.

“No one,” she said quietly.

“That's right. No one. I would be pretty sad and lonely with no one.” He kissed her head and hugged her. “I invited Gen for Thanksgiving because I wanted to thank her for introducing us.” He gave Genevieve a soft smile.

Gen crouched down next to them. “Kaylee, I promise I'm just here to eat and play. I'm not making anyone move or go away.”

“Promise?” Kaylee glanced at her but kept her hold on Jensen.

Gen smiled and nodded. “Promise.” She held out her pinkie finger. “Pinkie swear.”

Tentatively, Kaylee held out her hand for Genevieve to hook their pinkie fingers.

* * *

 

Thanksgiving afternoon had everyone over at Jensen's house. Jensen was working on the Thanksgiving feast. Even though Jared would rather be watching football, he didn't mind letting Kaylee and Genevieve watch _The Little Mermaid_. After the previous night's shake up, Kaylee had eventually settled into a grudging acceptance of Genevieve. Now, she was treated as an old friend and they were giggling together while they enjoyed the movie.

 

Jared thought back to a year ago. He and Tom were in the height of their fighting. Completely unable to be in the same room without dissolving into bitter jabs at each other. Jared remembered drowning in anxiety over his daughter and their future. Now he felt such peace it was difficult to believe it had been only a year.

He noticed his boyfriend burn a fingertip and shake it off. Boyfriend. They hadn't called each other that but that's what they were. They hadn't said 'I love you' either, but he loved Jensen, didn't he? Jared had a pang of nerves he hadn't felt since high school. Was it too soon to care this much?

His phone buzzed in his pocket alerting him of a text. He sighed inwardly. He had all calls going to voice mail, texts he could ignore. He looked at Jensen. Everyone he cared about was under this roof. His phone could be ignored.

As if he knew he was being watched, Jensen smiled at him. “What?”

“Nothing,” Jared said, returning Jensen's smile and going to join him by the stove. “I wanted to remind you that we made it to Thanksgiving.” He placed a quick kiss on Jensen's cheek.

Jensen smiled at him fondly. “We did, didn't we.” Jared leaned in to steal another kiss, but Jensen stopped him with a hand on his chest. “Don't think I don't know you're trying to steal some food. Dinner's in fifteen minutes. You can wait.”

 

Forced to wait, Jared checked his phone. Three missed calls. All from his mother. He checked his text. Also from his mother. He ducked out of the room to listen to the voice mail she left.

“ _Okay, Jared, I get it. You're not coming home for Thanksgiving. I don't know who you think you are, ignoring you family like this. A phone call is all I ask. Just a lousy phone call to see how we are. Your father and I aren't getting any younger. Call me, Jared. Let me know my grand baby is alright. Poor girl probably thinks we hate her. You've probably poisoned her mind against us. It's not our fault you behaved so badly. That's not how we raised you. If we don't see you at Christmas I guess that means you want out of the family. Well that's just fine. After all you put us through, **you're** the one that wants out. Fine._ ” It was quiet for a moment then her voice got teary. _“I can't believe you would treat us this way.”_

Jared huffed in mild shock. It sounded like his mom had gotten into the wine a little early. Just then his phone alerted him to another voice mail. Although he wasn't sure he could take more, he listened. This time it was his father. _“Jared, this is your father. Sorry about Mother. You know how she gets. Sometime, when you're not too busy, give her a call. She wants you and the baby here for Christmas. It'd be a shame if you couldn't make it. I don't know how much more of this your mother can take.”_

Jared rolled his eyes. It's all about Mother. Neither of them care about how he or Kaylee are managing. They don't even realize Kaylee is no longer a baby. Jared couldn't stomach the thought of spending Christmas with them. He sighed. But that's what family is about; spending holidays together whether you like it or not.

 

 

 

As they sat down to eat, Jensen asked everyone to hold hands while he said a blessing – something he never did with Jared before. With his head bowed he said, “Lord. Thank you for the food we're about to eat. Thank you for letting Genevieve come visit us, You know how much I've missed her. And even though I'm sorry for the troubles they had in the past, thank you for bringing Jared and Kaylee into my life.” He opened an eye and asked, “Anyone else?”

Jared, stunned at what Jensen had said could only stammer for a moment. Then he squeezed Jensen's hand and said, “Thanks for getting us to Thanksgiving together.”

Smiling Genevieve added, “Thank you for letting my two good friends get along. And thank you for making Jensen a great chef.”

Kaylee piped up, “And thank you for Roxy.”

Jensen winked at her. “Absolutely. And thank you for Roxy. Amen.” He gently squeezed Jared's hand before letting go to announce, “Let's eat.”

 

After dinner, pies and a round of Mario Kart Wii, Kaylee started falling asleep. Jensen scooped her up and began to take her to his room when Jared stopped him. “I should take her home.” Jensen opened his mouth to argue but Jared said, “You and Gen can catch up and we'll see you tomorrow.” He planted a kiss on Jensen's lips to stop him from arguing. Jared lifted his daughter from Jensen's arms, gave Genevieve a peck on the cheek and slipped out the door.

“Aw, I wish they didn't have to leave so early. Were we too loud for her to sleep?” Genevieve asked.

“Nope. He just didn't want to help with the dishes.”

Genevieve gasped when she saw the pile of dishes from dinner. “That asshole. Using his precious daughter to escape chores.”

Chuckling, Jensen nodded and walked into the kitchen. “Thank god he's good in bed or he'd have nothing going for him.” He poured each of them a glass of wine.

Genevieve took a sip. “Tell me he's proportional. I mean you've always been bow legged, but that boy is big all over isn't he?”

Jensen put a hand on his heart and gasped. “A gentleman never tells.”

“Good thing you're not a gentleman,” Genevieve teased back.

Jensen scrunched up his face like he had to really concentrate, then he sighed, “Yeah, every inch of that guy is fucking perfect.”

Gen swatted his arm with a dish towel. “Look at you. I almost forgot how love looks on you.” Jensen stalled at her comment, and his face paled. “He makes you happy, doesn't he?” The teasing was gone. Replaced by honest affection for her friend.

“It's not love, Gen. --”

“ _Deep like_ , whatever.” She interrupted him with a wave of her hand. “You're happy. Jared and Kaylee make you happy.”

“Yes, fine, I'm happy. But it's too soon to talk about love. I'm, I'm not,” he stammered. “It's not love, Gen.”

“Okay.” She stepped back in surrender and busied herself loading the dishwasher.

Jensen scrubbed the roasting pan and set it aside to dry. “Jared doesn't know about Rick or my break down. He's the first person to look at me without pity in his eyes.”

Gen took a fortifying breath. “He knows about Rick.” She shot Jensen an apologetic shrug. “He asked why you were still single and I told him.”

Stunned, Jensen demanded, “What did you tell him?”

“That you lost Rick and your baby and that you haven't let anybody close since.”

His voice was small and he couldn't look at her when he asked, “Not about the breakdown?”

“No, but, Jesus, Jensen who wouldn't have a breakdown after what you went through? That was hell. No one should have to go through that.” She cupped his face in her hands. “It's so good to see you happy again.”

Roxy joined them in the kitchen and leaned against Jensen. Genevieve watched him scratch the back of her head. “How are the panic attacks?”

“Haven't had one in over a year.”

“Good. You deserve happiness, Jensen.” She kissed his cheek and stepped back. “And so does Jared. And don't for a second think you don't make him happy. He's on cloud nine because of you.”

Jensen shook off her compliment. “He's happy to be away from Welling and New York. I doubt I have much to do with it.”

 

 

* * *

 

They had to drive to the next town for a decent mall, but the day after Thanksgiving meant Santa. Nothing was going to stop Kaylee from telling Santa her wish. Genevieve had helped do her hair so she'd look extra special in her picture.

Kaylee hopped from one foot to the other as she waited for her turn on Santa's lap. She liked looking at her black shiny shoes and she loved the feel of her red velvet dress, but she hated waiting. Tugging on her father's hand she whined, "How much longer, Daddy?"

"You're next sweetie. Just be patient." Jared was nearly as eager as her for this Santa visit because Kaylee still hadn't told him what she wanted for Christmas. Jensen had given the elf, a friend of Osric's, five dollars to listen in and tell them what she wanted.

When it was her turn, Kaylee climbed onto Santa's lap and whispered, “I want Jensen to be my daddy and stay with us all days not just some days.”

The bribed elf's eyes widened and Santa laughed. “I can't do that, little one. Only Jensen can do that. Is there a toy or a book you would like?”

“But that's what I really want. I thought you were magic!” she whined.

“I only have so much magic, sweetie.”

“Fine,” she huffed. “Then I want a puppy like Roxy.”

The photographer interrupted them by asking them to smile. While Jensen collected Kaylee and paid for the picture, the elf talked to Jared.

“Dude, I don't know how you're going to do this one, but she asked for Jensen to be her dad and for a dog just like his.” The teenager shook his head and handed Jared the five dollars Jensen had given him. “Good luck, man.”

Jensen kept Kaylee busy with candy while Jared told Genevieve his daughter's wish list. Genevieve laughed at his predicament. “Let me know where you find one because I wouldn't mind a Jensen either. A straight version, mind you.”

As Kaylee and Jensen skipped to join them, Genevieve was struck with an idea. She turned to Jared and said, “Would it be okay if I took Kaylee for her present right now?” She pointed to a stuffed animal store and Jared smiled in relief. Then Genevieve turned to the little girl. “Kaylee, I'm not going to be here for Christmas. Could I get you your present now?”

“What is it?!” Kaylee squealed.

Gen held out her hand for Kaylee to hold. “Come with me. Daddy and Jensen can meet us later.”

 

Once they were out of earshot, Jensen asked, “Well, what did she ask for?”

“You and Roxy.” Jared replied sounding defeated.

Jensen looked confused. “She already has me and Roxy.”

Jared blew out a breath and wondered if Jensen knew how much those words meant to him.

“So? What are you going to do, man?” Jensen asked looking truly concerned.

Jared shrugged. “I don't know. American Girl store, I guess? I don't know.”

Jensen looked around with his hand to his mouth. “I know. Disney World. It's crazy at Christmas, but in January...” He waved off his own suggestion. “Nah, that's no good. You need a gift you can put under the tree.”

“I got it. Boat stuff. For when we go on your boat. Like her own life jacket and fishing pole and one of those tube things.”

Jensen stared at him blankly. “She's got all that. I mean why else would I have Little Mermaid snorkel gear? And who do you think the pink life jacket is for? Do you see me dragging random kids onto my boat?”

Jared sighed. “I don't know. I thought you rented that stuff.”

Jensen shook his head and collapsed onto a bench. “Dude, we suck.”

Jared flopped down next to him. “I'm the worst.”

Jensen put a reassuring hand on Jared's knee. “No you're not. We've got time to figure this out. It's not like we can buy the stuff today. She'd see it.”

“That's true.”

“So when she tells you she wants something, call me or text me, and I'll go to the store and pick it up. We'll keep the stuff in Rick's,” he stuttered, “I mean, my office. We'll wrap it whenever we get time. Okay?”

Encouraged by Jensen's plan, Jared nodded. The fact that Jensen wanted to spend Christmas with him alleviated some stress. Until he remembered his mother's call, then the stress came rushing back. “I don't know what I will do about Christmas. My parents called yesterday and invited us out there.” He didn't mention the passive aggressive manipulation.

Jensen hid his disappointment with a well practiced smile and a playful punch to Jared's shoulder. “I told you grandma wouldn't make it through the holidays without her.”

“Yeah, well, Kaylee won't want to go. She doesn't remember them.”

Jensen patted Jared's knee again. “She'll be fine. Once she starts getting spoiled, she won't want to come back here.” He had the bitter feeling Jared wouldn't want to come back either, but he squashed that with another forced smile. “Let's go find the girls. I'm starving.”

 

Standing outside the make your own stuffed animal shop, Jared couldn't stop smiling. Inside the store, Kaylee was putting the finishing touches on a stuffed dog that looked remarkably like Roxy.

When she saw her dad and Jensen, she ran out to meet them. “Daddy! Look what me and GenEve made! Look Jensen! It's a puppy like Roxy but I can put bows on this one.” The little girl's smile was so bright it was contagious.

Jared wrapped Genevieve in a bear hug. “Oh my god that's perfect. Thank you.”

“Your welcome. It was my pleasure,” Genevieve replied.

The toy came with a cardboard house and a ton of accessories. Jensen crouched next to Kaylee and asked, “Well what did you name your puppy?”

Kaylee petted the toy's head. “I couldn't name her Roxy because there's already a Roxy.”

“That's right. There's only one Roxy,” Jared said from behind them.

“So I named her Melvin.” Kaylee adjusted the pink tutu on the dog and then pull a safety vest out of the box of accessories. “And she has a vest like Roxy's, too.”

“I see that. That's pretty cool, hun,” Jensen replied looking up at Genevieve and mouthing 'Melvin?' to which Gen replied with a shrug.

“Yep. Me and Melvin are gonna save people, just like you and Roxy, Jensen.”

He kissed her head and stood up. “I know you are, baby.”

“Well, heroes need food,” Jared announced as he took his daughter's hand. “So, let's find a place to eat.”

* * *

 

Jensen spent the rest of the weekend memorizing Genevieve's, Jared's and Kaylee's smiles and laughter. Jared noticed Jensen withdrawing, but didn't want to mention it in front of Genevieve. He'd wait for her to go home and once he had Jensen to himself, he'd find out if something was wrong.

Genevieve didn't have to wait.

Jensen stood in his back yard, entranced by the waves hitting the shore. Roxy was plastered to his leg. “What's going on, Jensen? You're too quiet.”

“Jared got a call from his folks. He's seeing them at Christmas. He missed his family and wants to patch things up.” He sighed and ran his hand through Roxy's fur. “It'll be the first time Jared's been home since his life fell apart.” He looked at her and asked, “What if after he gets a taste of home, he wants to stay?”

Unable to hide her surprise at the news, Genevieve sucked in a breath. “Why would he want to stay? He has everything right here?” Hoping to soothe Jensen she added, “You're here.”

"I'm a place holder, Gen. I can't let myself believe I'm more."

She knew he must be overflowing with anxiety if Roxy was keeping so close to his side. Even though it was possible Jensen was a rebound relationship, Jared hadn't been acting that way. "Place holder? Why do you think that?"

“Because this is too soon, too fast. He makes everything too easy.”

Genevieve paused. Being afraid of commitment was something she could handle. “Maybe that's how it feels to move on,” Genevieve suggested quietly.

“What if I'm not ready to move on,” Jensen said quietly. “Rick was everything. But, the only time I'm not thinking about 'what might have been' is when I'm with Jared. Am I just substituting Jared for Rick?”

Genevieve sighed in defeat. “Maybe. But, to me, it looks like you're falling for a really great guy. Who, by the way, is totally gone for you.” She put her arms around him in a gentle hug. “Talk to him, Jensen. Tell him about Rick. Let him be there for you.”

Jensen returned the embrace. Genevieve was a good friend, but Jensen couldn't tell her his true concern. He wasn't ready to give up Rick, even if he all he had was a memory. Falling for Jared felt like being unfaithful.

Roxy nudged his leg and Jensen bent down to scratch behind her ears. _Good ol' Roxy_ , he thought. _You're always here when I need you._

 


	7. Right Here, Right Now, With You

Jensen loved waking up in Jared's bed. He'd lay still listening to Jared breathe and soaking up the warmth Jared radiated. Something new was blossoming in him during those moments; it might be peace, it might be happiness. Either way, it was something Jensen hadn't felt in years.

If Jared worked in the morning, Jensen got up before Jared, crept to the kitchen and start the coffee. Then he'd set out Kaylee's cereal bowl and filled it with Froot-Loops. By that time, Roxy would join him and they'd jog home.

 

Jeff Morgan was well aware that Jensen was avoiding him. Jensen knew that Jeff hoped to convert the entire street to permanent residences instead of vacation rentals. With the growing relationship between his neighbors, Jeff figured that Jensen was looking to become a permanent resident.

On this morning, Jeff Morgan was waiting for him. “Mornin' Jensen!” he called. Catching up to Jensen he added, “Is this the walk of shame or are you coming back from an early morning jog?”

Jensen groaned internally. Jeff was a good friend, but Jensen didn't want to start his day with a confrontation. “I've got nothing to be ashamed of, Jeff. Roxy and I are heading home. What can I do for you?”.

Jeff hoped his joke hadn't antagonized Jensen. “You can decide not rent out your house this season.”

Tired of having the same argument every year, Jensen sighed. “Jeff, you know I need that income. The work I do with Roxy doesn't pay enough to support us.”

“And you know Sheriff Buckmaster would hire you in a second to train a k9 unit."

“Jeff, we've been over this --”

“Alright.” Jeff put his hands up in resignation. “I thought that since you and Jared are getting pretty serious that maybe you'd changed your mind.”

Jensen glared at him a moment. Then he took a breath to stop himself from saying something he'd later regret. “The family from Michigan already has it reserved and I'm sure Rob has booked other reservations.”

Jeff sighed. “I wish you'd reconsider.”

Jensen started walking toward his house. “Yeah well, I wish you'd stop asking about it.”

 

* * *

 

Despite knowing that Jared and Kaylee would be gone for the holidays, Jensen found himself buying a little pink bike with glittery streamers hanging from the hand grips and a basket emblazoned with flowers. Kaylee would love it, but Jared would worry so Jensen purchased a helmet to go with it. He smiled as he loaded it into the back of his scout and imagined helping Kaylee balance once the training wheels came off.

 

Jensen promised Jared they could hide Kaylee's gifts in Rick's old office. However, Jensen had avoided that room for three years. His past, with its painful memories, lurked behind that door waiting to vilify him for loving someone new. He stood in his hall with one hand on the locked doorknob and one on the tiny pink bike.

From behind him, Roxy huffed encouragingly.

“I know. It's just a lot of junk stuffed into a room. I'll park the bike, walk out and be done with it. Won't even turn on the light,” he assured both her and himself.

His newly acquired determination deserted him as enough light from the open door fell on a picture of Rick holding their infant son and smiling at him. His heart clenched. He squeezed his eyes shut to stop the tears fighting his resolve. Roxy brushed against his leg and Jensen took a breath to calm himself. Berating himself for being so weak and sentimental, he took another breath and swallowed the knot in his throat. His hand trembled as he set the picture aside to move the large box underneath it.

Roxy nosed his hand and Jensen reassured her with a pat to her head. The box was awkward to carry and it bumped into the desk chair toppling out of Jensen's grasp and spilling it's contents. “Shit.” Without thinking, he checked if any contents broke in the fall.

He found baby clothes for the son who never made it home. A ball glove for the little boy he had dreamed of teaching to play. The sweatshirt Rick always kept on the boat because Jensen always stayed out past sunset. As he reverently sorted each item, Jensen lost himself in his memories of the future they had planned.

* * *

 

Jared checked his watch against the library's giant clock. Both told him that Jensen was late. Jared made the trip to Kaylee's daycare last as long as he could, hoping that Jensen would arrive by the time he retrieved Kaylee. Jared shook off the twinge of worry Jensen's tardiness caused. But deep down he knew Jensen always called or sent a text if plans needed to change.

 

 

Feeling like a jerk for how he left things with Jensen, Jeff decided to smooth things over with a six pack and an apology. After knocking on the door and getting no response, Jeff went through the gate to the backyard. “Jensen?” he called as he approached the backdoor.

Roxy bounded to the door with a silent bark and then disappeared around a corner. Jeff's heart sank. It had been a long time since Jensen had a breakdown. Jeff thought breakdowns would be a thing of the past now that Jensen was dating Jared. Before walking into Jensen's house, Jeff called his wife.

“Hilarie? Hon, come over to Jensen's. Something's wrong. I think he needs you.”

Roxy returned and Jeff followed her to the office. There, sitting on the floor, was Jensen, his eyes red rimmed. Jeff knelt down beside him and grabbed his arm. “Come on Jensen, let's get you out of here.”

Jensen allowed Jeff to lead him to the other room, where he collapsed onto the couch.

“What were you doing in there, man?”

“The bike. Kaylee's bike. I wanted to hide it in there.”

“Okay. I'll take care of the bike. You stay here. I called Hilarie. She'll be here any minute.” Jeff stood to return to the room.

“You didn't have to do that, Jeff,” Jensen said, wiping a hand over his tears. “I'll be okay.”

Jeff nodded in fake assurance. “I know.”

A genuine, fond smile crossed Jeff's face when he saw the bright pink bike. He had been so focused on Jensen he had missed it earlier. Next to it was a box of toys and clothes that belonged to an infant boy who never got to use them. On the desk was a photo of Rick holding the baby and smiling. Jeff remembered the first time Jensen showed him that picture and how he thought nothing could shine brighter than his smile that day.

“Grab that box, Jeff.” Jeff started at the closeness of Jensen's voice. “Maybe you and Hil can use some of the things in it.” Jensen picked up the ball glove. “I don't know why I held onto this stuff. I'm never going to be a dad.”

“Jensen --”

“I should have sold this place a long time ago. I don't need so much space.” Jensen looked around the small office. “I guess I wasn't ready to let go of Rick.”

 

“Jeff? Jensen?” Hilarie called as she walked in the back door. “Hey, Roxy, where are the guys?” She followed the dog to the small office.

 

“Your little guy should have this.” Jensen placed the glove against Jeff's chest. He picked up the picture of Rick and Mason and traced their faces with his finger tips. Would Rick forgive him for moving on?

Hilarie looked from her husband holding a tiny ball glove to Jensen holding the picture of his family and swallowed over the lump in her throat. “Hey, Jensen, what's going on?”

“Hi Hilarie,” he answered quietly without lifting his eyes from the picture.

With a quick glance to her husband, Hilarie noticed his heavyhearted expression. She followed Jeff's gaze from the box of baby clothes to the photograph and back to Jensen. She squeezed her husband's hand in understanding. “Whoa,” she breathed out. “Big day. What brought this on?”

“I told Jared we could hide Kaylee's Christmas gifts in here.” Jensen gave her a half smile.

Hilarie nodded in understanding and then smiled as she saw the bike. “Kaylee's going to love that bike, Jensen.”

Jensen looked away from the photograph to glance at the bike before meeting her eyes. “No. It was a stupid idea. I don't know why I bought that. They aren't even going to be here for Christmas. By the time they come back, _if_ they come back, I'll probably be gone.”

“Of course they'll come back, Jensen,” she reminded him. “I thought things were going well with Jared.”

Jensen answered with a half-hearted shrug.

Knowing not to push, Hilarie asked, “What can I do to help?” She looked at Jeff and then pointedly at the box until her husband understood to take it with him.

Jensen sat back against the desk. “I don't want to forget Rick, but I can't breakdown every time I walk in here, either.” He picked up Rick's sweatshirt and held it close. “I can't let them go.”

Hilarie ran a hand gently over his head. “No one wants you to.”

“How can I have a future with Jared if I can't let go of Rick?”

Hilarie gave Jensen a hug and then picked up the framed picture of Jensen and Rick. Taking a deep breath she said, “Jensen, Jared understands that you will never stop loving Rick. But people can find love more than once in their lifetime.”

 

* * *

 

Hilarie was just leaving Jensen's when she saw Jared and Kaylee walking up Jensen's path. She took a deep breath, plastered on a fake smile and met them on the path. Not buying the phony cheer, Jared took Hilarie's hand. “Hil? What is it? What's wrong?”

Her smile faltered and she had to wipe her eyes again. “It's nothing,” she said blinking furiously at her tears. “Just give him some time.”

“Time? Why? What happened? Is Jensen okay?”

 

As Jared begged for answers from Hilarie, Kaylee pushed open Jensen's door. With all the curtains closed, the house was dark, but she found him immediately. The tears on Jensen's face confused her. Her Jensen was never sad. “Jensen? Do you have an owie?”

He came out of his daze blinking and wiped a hand over his face, but couldn't answer her.

“Is it a bad hurt?” He nodded without meaning to and Kaylee tugged on his arm so she could get closer to him. She put her arms around his neck and shoulders and set her forehead against his neck. “Hugs will make it better,” she said, using his words for her from Halloween. She climbed into his lap, laid her head on his shoulder and whispered, “I love you, Jensen.”

He held her close. “I love you, too, baby.”

 

Seeing that Kaylee had pushed her way inside Jensen's house worried Jared; there was no way they were leaving unscathed. He peaked in the open door. “Kay?” The house was dark and Roxy came to greet him, but she wasn't her usual enthusiastic self. He bent down and rubbed her fur and heard his daughter whispering in the other room. He found Kaylee sitting on Jensen's lap, her head resting on his shoulder.

Jared watched them for a moment. Jensen looked so tired but his arms were around Kaylee, holding her gently while she whispered to him. He didn't want to interrupt them, but he needed Jensen for himself, just for a minute. “Hey Jensen, how's it going man? Kaylee and I were worried about you. You didn't meet me at the library like we planned. What happened?”

Jensen rubbed a hand down Kaylee's back, cherishing her closeness for a moment. “Kaylee, honey, would you give Roxy some food and water? I don't think I fed her this morning.”

She held his face in her tiny hands, judging whether he'd be alright if she left him. Deciding that Roxy needed her too, Kaylee said, “Okay,” and slid off Jensen's lap to do as he asked.

Jared sat next to Jensen on the couch, troubled at seeing him so wrecked. “Jensen, you know I'm here for you. Whatever you need, I'm here, just tell me what I can do.”

“You don't have to do anything,” Jensen said, clearing his throat and wiping a hand over his face.

Jared set his hand between Jensen's shoulder blades and smoothed it down his back. “Please. Let me help you, Jensen.”

Jensen huffed a laugh. “That's just it, you have. And I don't know what to do anymore.”

“What do you mean, Jensen?”

Instead of answering, Jensen picked up a framed picture and stared at it a while before handing it to Jared. “That's me and Rick.”

“Your husband?” Jared asked as he took the picture and studied the two gorgeous young men smiling back at him.

“No. Marriage wasn't legal back then. But yeah, in every way that matters, Rick was my husband.” Jared studied it for another moment before handing the photo back to Jensen. “He was everything to me. We were so stupidly happy.” He sucked in a breath and set the picture on the table. “When he and Mason, when I,” his voice cracked and he took a second to regain control.

Jared knew he couldn't force Jensen to talk to him, so he returned to gently rubbing his back.

Jensen took a deep breath. “When I lost them, I lost everything. My future died with them. Every day I think about them and what our lives would have been like. Every day,” Jensen repeated and looked at Jared who nodded his understanding.

“Yesterday,” he stopped and rubbed his head in thought. “No today, I woke up next to you and I felt... happy. I realized I wasn't grieving for them.” His voice choked again. “I've been holding onto this grief for so long I don't know who I am without it. I'm afraid that if I let it go, I let them go. And it'll be like losing them all over again.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

Jensen shook his head and pulled away from Jared's touch. “No. I know Gen told you about them. What she didn't tell you...” He cleared his throat, but the images of Rick and Mason came rushing back. The blood, the vacant eyes, the chill of their skin, and he shuddered. “I watched them die,” he whispered. “I couldn't do anything. I was trapped, I couldn't reach them.”

Jared didn't have the right words to comfort Jensen. He couldn't imagine the pain Jensen felt and he didn't know how to make it better.

Jensen cleared his throat again and continued. “I had a breakdown. Followed by years of panic attacks. Pretty much every time I felt out of control of my situation, I'd have one. Roxy can recognize the signals of my panic attacks and brings me out of it. Usually. Today, Jeff Morgan was here to talk about the house and found me in Rick's office with a box of Mason's things. He called Hilarie, she's a counselor, and no matter what I told her, she wouldn't believe that I was fine.”

“Are you? Fine, I mean. Do you need anything?”

Jensen shook his head. “You and Kaylee should go. You don't want this.” He stood up and crossed the room. “Really. I'm not exactly good company right now.”

“That's not how relationships work, Jen.” Jared crossed the room and tentatively took Jensen's hand. “When I say 'I'm here for you', I mean I'm staying right here. When people truly care about one another, they accept the happy with the sad. Kaylee and I aren't trying to replace who you lost. Rick and Mason should always be part of your life. When you're ready, we want to be part of it, too.”

A wave of relief flowed over Jensen. He let Jared wrap him in a hug and took strength from Jared's warmth. “This wasn't a panic attack or a breakdown,” he said as he leaned back. “I was just overwhelmed for a moment.”

Jared ran a hand over Jensen's head and pulled him close so that their foreheads touched. The words were right there, wanting to spill from his mouth. He wanted to say them so badly, but Jensen was worn thin. It might be too much to hear right now. So, Jared kept his 'I love you' to himself.

“I'm sorry I forgot to meet you,” Jensen said quietly.

“It's okay.” Jared kissed his forehead and backed away. “I got a little worried, I guess. It's not like you to flake out and not give me a heads up.”

Jensen bit his lip. “Uh, I also forgot it was my turn to make dinner. You want to order some pizzas or something?”

Jared didn't answer immediately. He didn't like the abrupt subject change. Jensen had opened up and Jared thought if he didn't keep Jensen talking the man could close down again.

Seeing the slightly annoyed expression on Jared's face, Jensen added, “I know we have a lot left to talk about, but it's been a rough couple of hours. Let's get something to eat. We can talk more another time.”

“Yeah okay,” Jared said, accepting what Jensen was willing to share. “Pizza's fine.”

“Okay. I've got a couple frozen ones if you don't want to wait,” Jensen said over his shoulder as he walked into the kitchen.

“Frozen's good enough for tonight.”

“We're gonna watch _Frozen_?!” Kaylee squealed clapping her hands and running into the room.

Jared and Jensen exchanged looks and sighed.

“Yeah.”

“Looks that way.”

* * *

 

Dinner was tense and quiet. Jared allowed a kernel of jealousy to grow over dinner. He didn't want to upset Jensen, but he couldn't stop feeling slighted. Why could Jensen talk to Jeff Morgan but not him?

Jared's quiet demeanor set off loud warning bells in Jensen. He hoped that whatever was bothering Jared wouldn't last.

After nearly a hundred viewings, _Frozen_ didn't hold Kaylee's attention completely. As she went to get the crayons Jensen kept for her, she found the picture of Jensen and Rick. She studied the picture for a minute then patted Jensen's leg to get his attention. “Jensen, who's this?”

Jared cursed to himself, wishing he moved the picture before Kaylee saw it.

“That's me and that's Rick,” Jensen answered pointing to each of them as Kaylee climbed into his lap.

“Who's Rick?”

Jared wanted to interrupt and stop Kaylee from asking questions that might upset Jensen, but he couldn't get his mouth to work.

“Rick was my boyfriend a long time ago.”

“Is he in time out like Poppa?”

“No, sweetie, Rick died. Do you know what that means?”

Kaylee nodded. “Like Mufasa. You go to sleep and wake up in heaven.”

“Yeah,” Jensen nodded.

“Did you love him?”

“Yes, I loved him very much.”

“More than you love me?”

Jensen chuckled. “No, I loved him differently than I love you.”

Kaylee quietly studied the picture. “Are you sad Rick's in heaven?”

Jensen paused then kissed her temple. “No, because I have you and your Daddy now and you guys make me happy.”

“Because we love you and you love us!” Kaylee singsonged and wiggle-danced on his lap.

“That's right,” Jensen said smiling widely while he grabbed her and tickled her. He glanced at Jared in time to see him hide a smile.

 

 

At the end of the movie, when Jared was getting ready to leave, Jensen said, “Stay here tonight.”

Jared made a face that looked like he would say no.

“You both have clothes here and you don't work in the morning,” Jensen argued, hoping he didn't sound as desperate as he felt.

Relieved that Jensen seemed to truly want them there, Jared said, “Okay, but tomorrow we're getting a Christmas tree so no sleeping in.”

Jensen wrinkled his nose in confusion. “But you're going to your--”

“Doesn't mean we can't have a tree,” Jared said before Jensen could say anything about the trip to see his parents.

“Yea! Christmas!” Kaylee chirped.

“Yea!” Jared echoed, “but first it's bedtime. You have to get a good night sleep so we can decorate tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Kaylee said with pout.

Jensen grabbed Jared's arm before he and Kaylee left the room. He leaned in and kissed him. “Thanks. I really … thanks for staying.” He began to kiss Jared again when Kaylee started singing.

“ _Daddy and Jensen sitttin in a tree, K-L-S-S-M inNOP!”_

Jared gasped in shock wondering where his daughter had learned that rhyme, but Jensen broke out in laughter. “Kliss min nop? What's klissminop?”

“Kissing!” Kaylee giggled, too, not knowing that she had spelled anything wrong. Seeing the two people he loved most in the world smiling and laughing brought a grateful smile to Jared.

 

 

After putting Kaylee to bed, Jared found Jensen sitting on the patio outside the bedroom. He gently ran a hand over Jensen's head down his neck and bent down to kiss him. When he sat in the other chair, Jensen handed him a beer.

“I'm sorry about before,” Jensen began. “You deserve an explanation, but I … I just wanted some normal time with you and Kaylee.”

Jared nodded. “It bothered me that you opened up to Jeff and Hilarie but you don't with me.”

“I told you, Jeff came over to talk about the house and found me in Rick's office,” Jensen explained. “Hil and Jeff knew Rick. They knew what it was like for me when I came back here.” Jensen sighed. “I don't want my time with you to be about my past. You guys are my life _now_.”

Jared nodded. “Okay. I get that. I don't like dwelling on my past either. It just seems like this is such a huge part of who you are and you hide it from me. Like you don't want me to know the real you.”

“Rick was a huge part of my life. And losing him and Mason changed me. But you and Kaylee have, too. The two of you have given me my life back.” Jensen worked the label of his beer bottle with his thumb nail. “Gen noticed how happy you make me. She kinda teased me about it the same day you told me you were going to your parents for Christmas.”

Jared recalled how quiet Jensen became that weekend.

“After making it to Halloween and Thanksgiving, I was looking forward to Christmas with you.”

Jared smiled as he thought about the holidays they spent together. “Jensen, just because I'm visiting my parents doesn't mean we won't have our own celebration when we get back.”

“Yeah,” Jensen said with no conviction. _And Rick and I were only going for a walk._ Jensen would always have an undercurrent of fear for the people he loved.

Jared put his hand on Jensen's arm. “We'll be home before New Year's. We're ringing in the New Year together.”

Jensen looked at the hand on his arm, placed his hand over Jared's and tried to smile. “I know.”

Jared squeezed Jensen's arm and they sat in silence for a moment. Then Jared asked, “Why did Jeff find you Rick's office?”

Jensen's face reddened and he wiped a hand over it. “I told you we could put Kaylee's Christmas gifts in there, but I hadn't been in there since... well anyway, I thought I could just hide her gift and it wouldn't bother me.”

Jared looked away as he was struck with guilt. All the pain Jensen endured that day was for Kaylee. “Jensen, we don't need to hide her presents here. Especially if it's going to make you feel like this.” Jared was looking at him with large soulful eyes. Jensen hated himself for depressing Jared, this was supposed to be a step forward.

“Jared, I need to get over my past because I want you and Kaylee. I want to be someone who makes you happy, makes you want to be here.” Jensen bowed his head for a moment before facing Jared and saying, “For the first time in a long time, I'm thinking about my future. I finally feel like it's okay to love someone again.” Jared's mouth fell open which encouraged Jensen to continue. “I'm in love you, Jared. I love you so fucking much.” Jared gaped at him and Jensen smiled in relief. “It feels so good to finally say that.” He nearly laughed.

“Jensen, I --”

“No.” Jensen raised his hand and interrupted him. “Don't just say it back. Not until you feel --”

“I've felt it since Halloween, Jensen,” Jared said sounding confident and honest. “I am completely in love with you.”

They stared at each other, reeling from the other one's confession. “So, were you waiting for me to say it first?” Jensen asked.

Jared shrugged. “You don't do relationships and I didn't want to scare you off.”

“I've done relationships, Jared. Two of them in fact. The first one was probably the best thing to ever happen to me, until the second one.” He smiled at Jared. “The second one has been terrifying, but also completely amazing. There's no scaring me off, I've been crazy about you since we met.”

Jensen's words made Jared's heart race. After Tom, Jared didn't think he would ever trust or love another person. Now, compared to how strongly he felt for Jensen, he wasn't sure he ever loved Tom. “Since we met, when you held a gun on me?”

Jensen recognized the playful twitch of Jared's lips and knew he was teasing. "Hell yeah. You were half naked in my bed. It took all my moral fiber not to jump you right then."

Jared gasped, trying to sound indignant. “You only like me for my body,” he teased.

"That's true. I do like you for your body. Every single inch of you.” As he spoke, Jensen moved to kneel between Jared's legs. He leaned in and Jared moved forward to meet him. When their lips were a breath apart, Jensen whispered, “But I love you for you.”

 

 

 

 

 


	8. The longest day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This beast is finally finished. I'll be posting the final chapters this week. Thank you all so much for your patience.

  


* * *

Jensen tried to curtail the growing disaster in Jared's living room. Apparently the Padalecki Christmas tree needed every ornament any store in the area sold. It also needed five thousand multicolored twinkling lights. It didn't matter that Jared had purchased a pre-lit artificial tree; more lights were definitely needed.

Holiday music played while Jensen gathered discarded boxes and tissue paper, extra hooks and spare mini lights, Jared hung ornaments and Kaylee sang along to the songs she knew.

It was a mess, but it was also close to perfect. An unwelcome tremor of anxiety hit Jensen, and he wished Roxy was with him. Unfortunately, the dog was smart enough to stay clear of the room in its current state. Jensen was about to excuse himself for some fresh air when he got a phone call. He smiled in surprise at the caller ID. “Mom? This is a surprise. How's Zürich?” He pointed to the door telling Jared he was taking the call outside.

Jared nodded and as he watched Jensen go he thought of that tired old phrase ‘hate to see him leave but love to watch him go’. He shook his head at himself and began cleaning up the holiday mess in his living room. As he hung the ornament of a boat that Kaylee had picked out for Jensen, he wondered what to get him for Christmas. Honestly, he wanted the same thing Kaylee did: Jensen and Roxy to live with them. His rational side told him it was too soon, but his heart had other ideas. Everything was brighter with Jensen. Jared missed him the moment they separated and often wished to share things with Jensen. Stupid little things, but things he thought Jensen would find interesting or funny. However, Jensen didn’t seem to need or want anything. Jared had never known a person so at peace in their life.

The moment Jensen rejoined him Jared asked, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah. My mom wanted me to know they'll be in London for Christmas instead of Belize. She says she's sorry they aren't able to meet the two of you, yet.”

Jared blinked at him. Jensen's parents knew about them? The thought made Jared both pleased and jealous. “Zürich, London, Belize, your parents are quite the world travelers.”

Jensen shrugged. “They're retired. It's how they want to spend their money.”

“That so cool. I hope I get to travel the world when I retire.”

Jensen chuckled. “My dad worked as a corporate accountant for Mobile Oil for forty years. You're a small town librarian. It might take you a while.”

Jared chuckled. “Good thing I'm young.” He paused, did Jensen think he only had his part-time income? He was about to ask when another realization struck him. “Wait, are you going to be alone at Christmas?”

Grateful his back was to Jared, Jensen put on his game face. He didn’t want Jared to see through his lie. “No, Roxy and I will still head to the islands like we do every year.”

“Will you be back for New Year's?”

“If you want us to we will.” Jensen turned and kissed him. “When will you get home from visiting your parents?”

“Shh.” Jared waved his hand to shush Jensen. Once he noticed Kaylee wasn't close enough to hear them he said, “We'll be back on the 30th.”

Jensen glared at him and practically hissed, “You haven't told her?!”

“Not yet. But I will.”

“Jared, you know how she hates big changes. You've got to tell her so she can get used to the idea. She thinks you're going to be here.”

Jared pursed his lips in resentment. “Don't tell me how to raise my daughter,” he growled.

Jensen drew back. “I, I'm not,” he stammered. “I just--”

“I know what I'm doing, Jensen.”

Jensen ducked his head and blew out a breath. “Sorry.” Jared was right. How, when, or if Jared told Kaylee was none of his business. Talk about poking a bear. “You're right. I, I shouldn't have said anything.”

Kaylee walked in with Roxy close behind her. She carried Melvin the dog with her and she handed it to Jensen with a toy scuba tank. “Can you get this for me? It won't close.”

“Sure, baby.” Jensen took the toys and sat before attaching them for her. “Here you go, sweetheart. Now Melvin is ready to scuba dive.”

“Thanks. Me and Melvin are digging up pirate treasure,” she informed them and skipped out of the room. Roxy stayed by Jensen. She leaned against his leg until he stroked her fur.

Jared raked a hand through his hair as he watched. “I'm sorry,” he muttered disgusted with himself.

“Don't be. You're her dad. You know what's best for her. I spoke out of turn.” Jensen didn't look up. He looked like a scolded child as he kept petting Roxy.

“No, you didn't. You love her and she loves you.” Jared sighed. “I haven't told her because I don't want to go. My parents are...awful.”

Jensen looked up at him in disbelief. “No one who turned out like you could come from 'awful' parents.”

Jared fell into the chair opposite him. “My sister and I always felt like an inconvenience. We were the 'proper' accessories in my parent's life, but we better not want their attention. We were expected to be perfect, they couldn't be bothered with our problems.” He shook his head. “When I told them I was gay, my mother stopped talking to me. My dad told me they didn't approve of my 'life choices' --”

“Choice?!”

“Yeah. I was 'choosing to ruin their lives'.” Jared rolled his eyes.

“Shit, Jared, if they're that bad, don't go.”

He took a breath. “It got better. My dad was pretty much okay with it -- me. 'Don't have sex in my house, Jared.',” Jared spoke in a mocking tone. “My mom came around when it became trendy to have a gay child. She really changed her tune when she met Tom. He was rich and good looking. Once we decided to get married, and she was the center of attention with her country club set, I was golden. When we adopted Kaylee my mom became this grandma I had only seen on TV. She was unreal. Even my sister thought that Mom had changed.”

Jensen smiled softly. “Kaylee can melt anyone's heart.”

Jared shared that smile for a second before he grimaced. “Then came the divorce, the scandal and the sex tape. I totally embarrassed my parents. When I asked to stay with them, my mom didn't want us.” He sighed. “They invited us for Thanksgiving, but I blew them off.”

“Christmas is the perfect time to forgive each other.” Jensen took Jared's hand. “It'll be okay. She'll spend one minute with Kaylee and go back to TV grandma.”

Jared squeezed Jensen's hand in return. “Kaylee will be disappointed that we're not with you, so I've avoided telling her.”

Jensen gave him what the hoped was a comforting smile. “Once they start spoiling her, she'll stop being disappointed.” He tugged on Jared's hand, drawing him closer. “Everything's going to be okay. You'll see.” He kissed Jared tenderly, took a breath and went back for more. Gracefully he slipped off the chair to his knees and between Jared's legs.

Jared deepened the kiss, his hands framed Jensen's face. He murmured as Jensen's hands moved up his thighs. Jensen slid his hands under Jared's ass and squeezed before pulling his hips closer. Then he ran his hands up Jared's back. They momentarily forgot the world around them. Their amped up emotions carried into their kiss. Jensen couldn't decide if he wanted to blow Jared or fuck him, but he needed to get a hand on Jared's cock. He needed to watch Jared fall apart. Jensen moaned and pressed closer to Jared.

Jared tugged on Jensen's short hair, bending to kiss along Jensen's jaw to the spot under his ear. Jensen tilted his head, enjoying the attention, craving more. His grip tightened on Jared's shirt, his fingers gathering the material when suddenly he remembered his surroundings. “Damn,” Jensen whispered barely audible. Jared grinned and nibbled on Jensen's neck. Jensen pushed himself back. “We've got to stop.” He took a couple deep breaths and moved away from Jared.

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing. I just,” he closed his eyes for a moment. “I'm going to need a cold shower.”

Jared smirked. “Jensen --” he stopped at the heated look in Jensen's eyes.

“Jesus Jared, the things I want to do to you.” Jensen paused, took a breath and his eyes traveled over Jared's body.

Jared leaned back, teasing grin still on his face. “I'm just sitting here, man.”

Jensen blew out a breath and stood up. “And I was just leaving.”

Jared grabbed for his hand and stood with him. “Wait, wait. Sorry. You don't really have to go.”

“No, but I don't want Kaylee walking in on us. You and the munchkin can get things settled if me and Roxy are out of your hair.” He went for a quick kiss, but Jared held him and it became more than the peck Jensen intended it to be.

“Before you go,” Jared began as he stepped back from the kiss, “tell me what you want for Christmas.”

Jensen took a moment before answering. "You.” He put up his hands to stop Jared from speaking. “I know you're going away. I'm not asking you to stay here or to feel guilty about going." He sighed. "When you come home, I want to take you on a proper date. Just the two of us. I love Kaylee, I do,” he assured him. “I'd kill for that kid. But, I want to take you out and not worry about her interrupting us or stopping us. I want you all to myself for a whole night," he paused, ducked his head and laughed at himself. “I'm sorry, I know it's selfish.”

Jared shook his head in disbelief and found himself also huffing a laugh. “How --”

“I would pay for everything. I mean, you'd have to find a sitter you could trust, but Jeff and Hilarie would take her in a heartbeat. And isn't Kim's daughter in daycare with Kaylee? They could have a sleepover. I’m sure Kim wouldn't mind. Or, hell, even Osric would do it if you'd let him. And I promise I'll pay for it. I just--” When he saw Jared's stunned expression Jensen stopped himself. He ducked his head, scratched the back of his neck and blushed. “Yeah, I may have been fantasizing about it for a while.”

Jared had no words for a minute. “We were talking about your gift. Not mine.” Jensen huffed so Jared continued. “That sounds wonderful, Jensen. I'll call Kim and see what night works for them because I definitely think a sleepover is needed.” He stepped into Jensen's space and kissed him. “Yeah. I want a night of you not holding back,” he whispered into the kiss. “I want to hear all those little moans of yours at full volume.”

“You're killing me, Jared.” Jensen shook his head. “Okay, your turn. What do you want for Christmas?”

Jared bit his lip and shrugged. “Well I was going to say socks, but that was before sex was on the table.”

Jensen's eyes widened mischievously. “You want sex on the table?” he whispered. “You got it.” He gave Jared a quick kiss. “Date night followed by sex in your choice of locations and positions.” He whispered against Jared's neck and bit it playfully, grinning at how Jared subtly slid a hand down to adjust himself. Jensen stepped back and said, “And now I'm gonna grab Roxy and head home for a nice long cold shower.”

 

* * *

That evening, Jared was surprised to find Jensen and Roxy driving up in their scout. “Jensen!” Kaylee ran to him with the same enthusiasm she always had and hugged him.

“Hey, man, I wasn't expecting to see you tonight,” Jared added as he walked over to them.

Still holding Kaylee, Jensen stood up. “Yeah, well, Roxy and I got called for a job and we wanted to say 'good-bye'.”

Kaylee's grip instantly tightened. “You're leaving?”

“Only for a few days, sweetheart,” he assured her. “Some kids got lost while they were camping. Roxy's going to find them and bring them home.”

Kaylee rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. “'s not fair. Are you gonna miss Christmas?”

Jensen opened his mouth to speak but Jared spoke first. “No, Kaylee. Jensen won't miss anything. It's a long time until Christmas.” He took his daughter from Jensen and set her on the ground.

Jensen crouched in front of Kaylee. “Don’t worry, I wouldn't miss something that important.” Jensen stood up to address Jared. “So uh, I didn't want to take off without seeing you guys.”

Jared nodded, trying to ignore the lump in his throat. “Thanks. Be careful.”

Jensen waved off his concern. He turned to Kaylee. “Hey, princess, give me another hug before I go. I'm going to miss you,” he said as he scooped her up into his arms.

Kaylee kissed his cheek. “I'll miss you, too.”

Jensen looked into her eyes. “Promise you'll take care of your daddy for me?”

“I will,” she nodded.

“You'll feed him and make sure he showers and goes to bed on time?” Jensen asked very seriously.

“Yes, Jensen, I promise.”

“And don't let him have too many gummy bears.”

Kaylee giggled. “I promise.”

Jensen kissed the crown of her head as he set her down. “That's my good girl.”  He looked at Jared and his face flushed with sudden nerves. “So, uh, I'll call you when I get back.”

Jared pulled him into a hug and held on for a moment. “You'll call me when you get there.”

When he was released from Jared's embrace, Jensen blushed brighter and nodded. Then he whistled for Roxy.

But Roxy didn't heel.

Instead they heard a low growl.

Turning to investigate, Jared and Jensen saw Roxy crouched low next to Kaylee, growling at something in the flower bed. “Jared, get Kaylee in the house, now,” Jensen ordered.

“Jensen, what does she--”

“Now, Jared!” As he shoved Jared toward Kaylee, a python struck out of the flowers at the spot the girl had been a moment before. Kaylee screamed and Jared jumped up the porch steps.

Roxy turned to face off with the snake, putting herself between Jensen and the python. But the snake was faster. It coiled back and sprang at Roxy's hind leg bringing the dog down with a terrible crunching of bone. In an instant it was wrapping itself around the dog.

Jensen scrambled for his only weapon, a large Swiss Army knife he kept in his pocket. The animals thrashed about for mere seconds before Roxy was silenced. It gave Jensen the opportunity to stab the snake several times. Finally killing it with a stab into its head.

But Roxy still wasn't moving.

With all his strength, Jensen began pulling the large python off his dog. It took a while for him to register that Jared was next to him, helping him and talking.

“I called 911. I didn't know what else to do.”

Jensen didn't acknowledge his words. He kept focused on his dog. “Roxy? Roxy? Come on, baby. Roxy?” The dog blinked, which was enough for Jensen. He and Jared doubled their efforts of removing the snake. When Roxy whined quietly, Jensen ripped off his shirt, handed it to Jared and said, “Wrap her head in this and keep her calm. I've got to...” He pointed at the snake's head where its fangs were buried in Roxy's hip.

Jared did as he was told. “Shh Roxy, good girl. Good girl, Roxy. You saved my baby, didn't you girl.” Roxy squirmed and yelped and Jared held on tighter. “Easy girl, easy Roxy. We've got you.”

“Oh Jesus,” Jensen gasped next to him. With the fangs dislodged, Roxy's wound bled freely.

“All right. What do we have here?” asked a voice from behind them.

Both men had been too focused to notice the sheriff pull up. But when Jared turned to her, she saw the blood. “Sweet Jesus! Jensen, is that Roxy?” Jared could only nod in reply. As she cataloged the scene she spoke to Jared, tossing him her keys. “There's a blanket in my trunk. Get it.” As she took Jared's place next to Jensen she called dispatch. “Call Doctor Beaver. Get him to his hospital stat. Tell him we're bringing in Jensen and Roxy Ackles. There's been a python attack.”


	9. With a Little Help

 

Sheriff Buckmaster wrapped Roxy snugly in the blanket and Jensen held his treasured pet on his lap in the back of the cruiser. The ride to the animal hospital was a blur. Later, Jensen wouldn't remember it or how he got the shirt he was wearing or what the sheriff said to him. He would however remember forcing his way into the operating room, snarling at any staff that asked him to leave.

He kept a hand on Roxy until Doctor Beaver told him, "Jensen, there's nothing more you can do tonight. Go home get some rest. Amelia is here over night and I return at five. You can come back then. For now, go home.”

“She didn't leave me. I'm not leaving her.”

The doctor pressed his lips together in determination. “Jensen, you've got to take care of yourself or you'll be no good to her. We've got no bed here for you.”

“I don't care. I'm not leaving.”

“Tell that to the young man in my waiting room.” He practically shoved Jensen out the door into the tiny waiting room.

 

The second the door opened, Jared was making his way over to him. “Jensen, how is she?”

Jensen blinked at him, not sure if he was imagining him. “Jared? What are you doing here?” He glanced around the room. “Where's Kaylee? Is she alright?”

Jared shook his head bemused. Only Jensen would ask about someone else at a time like this. “Kaylee's fine, Jensen. She's sleeping over at Kim's.” He stepped up and set his hands on Jensen's shoulders. “How are you? How's our girl?”

Dazed, Jensen simply stared at him.

“She's suffered some broken bones and internal bleeding. She's gonna have a tough couple hours, and a long recovery, but she's gonna recover,” the doctor answered when he realized Jensen wasn’t able.

“Oh thank god,” Jared engulfed Jensen in a hug,

“Take him home and take care of him,” Doctor Beaver ordered.

No sooner had the words left his mouth then Jensen broke out of Jared's hug. “No. I told you. I'm not leaving.”

The doctor looked to Jared for help but Jared moved next to Jensen. “Looks like we're staying.”

The vet took a deep breath and blew it out. “Alright, I’m not arguing with two stubborn idjits.” He opened the door that led to the exam rooms. “Follow me. I'll show you to the patient and tell Amelia she'll have company.”

Jared's stomach dropped when he saw Roxy in the kennel. Her side was shaved and stitched. Her hind leg was in a cast. And she was so still, she hardly looked like she was breathing. Jensen went straight to her and stroked the fur on her neck. “I'm here, sweetheart, don't worry. I'm not leaving you.”

Jared blinked away tears and turned to the doctor. “Is she..?”

“She's heavily sedated. He probably should be, too, but I don't carry that stuff here.” The vet motioned to the assistant. “Amelia, I can't get these two to go home, so you’re going to have company tonight.”

“Hi,” she held out her hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Jared shook it and nodded. “Jared. Nice to meet you, too.”

“I'll catch up on paperwork in the office. I'll check on Roxy in an hour.” She looked over at Jensen. “I'll see if I can find some blankets or something for you.”

The vet knelt beside Jensen and placed a hand on his shoulder. “She'll pull through, son. She's strong.”

Jensen continued to stroke the fur on Roxy's neck. “Thanks, Doc. You’re right. She's always been the strong one. She's – Shit!” Jensen suddenly stopped talking and jumped to his feet. “Shit! Those kids! The campers! I forgot all about them. I've got to --”

Jared grabbed his arms. “Shh, Jensen. It's okay. I told the sheriff. She said she'd take care of it. She made a bunch of calls to make sure they knew you weren't coming.”

Jensen visibly relaxed at Jared's words. He nodded and turned back to his dog. “I hope they'll be okay.”

Jared smoothed his hands down Jensen's arms. “I'm sure they'll be fine. Let's take care of you and our girl now.”

 

Amelia returned with blankets and the cushions from the break room couch. The guys moved Roxy's kennel so that when she woke she'd see Jensen and so that Jensen could keep a hand on her during the night.

Jared sat next to him with his arm around Jensen. He hoped Jensen would rest his head on his shoulder and get some sleep.  But instead Jensen said, “You don't need to stay, Jared. You've got your own family to take care of. I'll be okay.”

Jared pulled Jensen against him. “Shh. Kaylee's fine. She's sleeping at Kim's. I'm staying right here.”

“But-”

“But nothing. I love you and I'm staying.”

Jensen looked up at him. “I love you, too. But if you wasted our only shot at a sleepover for this, I'll be very disappointed.”

Jared smiled and gave him a quick kiss. “Consider tonight a trial run. If she does well, we won't have to wait for special occasions for sleepovers.”

Jensen tried to smile, but only managed a sad grimace. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back against Jared's shoulder. With his hand still buried in the fur of Roxy's neck he whispered, “I'm scared, Jared. I can't lose her.”

Jared was scared, too, but he had to believe what Doc Beaver had said. Roxy was strong and would pull through. Hoping to distract Jensen he asked, “What kind of dog is she? You never told me.”

“She's just a mutt. Doc told me she's an Akita mix, but mostly mix.”

“Where'd you find her?”

“Japan. And I didn't find her, she found me,” Jensen paused. “Well, not at first. Rick and Mason found her. The whole litter was being sold in a tiny pet shop.” Jensen smiled at the memory. “They were all so cute. Tiny balls of fluff. And Roxy was the runt, but she was also the most active. She was so damn adorable.”

Jared smiled at the fondness in Jensen's voice.

“I had dogs my whole life, and I was worried about quarantine when we took her back to the states. Rick talked to the vendor and she had all her paperwork and shots. I thought being new parents was enough work. But, Rick said 'A boy needs a dog’. So we bought her.” He dug his fingers in Roxy’s fur. “Two days later the quake hit and we were buried.” He closed his eyes to the memories. “She squirmed, clawed and dug her way out. She could have gotten away, she could have left, but she didn't, she came back. She stayed by my side, licking my face when I was passing out. Then she barked like crazy when she heard people and finally we were pulled from the wreckage.”

“Wow. That's amazing.”

“I wanted to die there, Jared, but she wouldn't let me.”

Jared kissed his temple held him a little tighter. “I am so grateful for that.”

Jensen closed his eyes and nestled into Jared's embrace. After a moment of relishing being in Jared's arms Jensen said, “Thanks for staying with me.”

Jared gently squeezed him. “There's no place I'd rather be.”

 

* * *

The next few days were difficult. Jensen didn't want to leave Roxy. Jared didn't want to leave Jensen. But Kaylee needed them, too. Jensen thought seeing Roxy in the hospital would frighten Kaylee, so they waited until Jensen brought her home before allowing Kaylee to see her.

Roxy was miserable but perked up when she heard Kaylee. She tried to stand, but only managed to shuffle around. “Why is Roxy wearing that thing?” Kaylee asked pointing to the white plastic cone around Roxy's neck.

“That's to stop her from licking her stitches or biting at her cast,” Jared explained.

“She doesn’t like it,” Kaylee said bending to pet Roxy's neck. She looked up at Jensen. “Can I color on it to make it pretty? Then Roxy won’t mind it so much.”

The offer made Jensen smile. “That's a great idea, Kaylee, but crayons won’t work.”

Jared reached into his carrier bag. “I have an idea. I've got stickers you can use.” He handed Kaylee a page of multicolored stickers they used at the library.

Kaylee took the stickers, stuck her head into the cone and kissed Roxy's nose. “I'm gonna make this all pretty for you, Roxy.”

The guys left her to her work and sat on Jensen's couch.

Jensen’s haggard appearance broke Jared’s heart. He cleared his throat and asked, “How are you doing, Jensen?”

Jensen dragged his gaze from his dog and Kaylee and shrugged. “I’m good.”

Jared knew it was a lie, but there was nothing he could do about it. “I hate you being alone on Christmas.”

“Jare, we’ll be fine. Roxy and me will hang out and work on her getting better.” Seeing that Jared still looked upset, Jensen gently touched his arm. “We’ll still have our date night, right?”

Jared smiled affectionately. “Definitely. The only way I’ll survive visiting my parents is knowing what I have waiting for me.”

Jensen shifted in his seat and ran a hand over his hair. He glanced at Jared and then rubbed his palms over his thighs before he spoke. “I know we had plans for after Christmas, but Roxy's injuries forced me to change things.”

Jared shrugged. “So we don't go out. Kaylee can still stay with Kim and we can have our night here.” He took Jensen's hand. “I'm okay with a night home alone with you.”

Jensen hung his head. The date night with Jared was his only distraction. He didn't want it canceled. “Jared, I'm not talking about our date. I'm talking about what I’m doing in January.”

Jared looked at him in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Jensen cleared his throat. “You know I rent out this place, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, usually while it's rented, Roxy and I are on the road working for the Red Cross or the rescue service.”

Jared nodded but honestly he hadn’t given it much thought.

“We can't do that this year. If she doesn't work, I don't work.” Jensen wiped a hand over his mouth and stood. He needed to move to burn off his nervous energy. “So, uh, if we're not working, I'll definitely need the rental income. If this place is rented during the season, I” he glanced at Jared nervously. “What I'm trying to say is that I'm moving.”

“What?!”

“We can't stay here and we can't stay on my boat, Roxy's having a hard enough time standing.” He sighed, blowing out some of his nerves. He knew Jared wouldn't like it, but there wasn't much choice. “I found a small place that allows pets, so, yeah, Roxy and I are moving in January. Not permanently, but for the season.”

“No.”

“Jared --”

“No. You'll stay with us. Why wouldn't you stay with us?”

“I don’t want to impose on you and it's a little soon to live together.”

Jared stood up for an argument, ready to debate until Jensen agreed with him when he noticed how anxious Jensen was. The fight drained out of him. “Jensen, I love you, but I'm not asking you to move in with us permanently. I'm inviting you to stay with me when you have someone renting here. You don't need to rent some crappy apartment across town when I've got that big guest room on the main floor. Use it until Roxy is ready to work or tourist season is over.”

Jensen was torn. He wanted to accept Jared’s offer, but he worried what it would do to their relationship.

Jared saw Jensen waffling and called to his daughter. “Kaylee, what would you think if Jensen and Roxy came to stay with us when we get back from Grandma’s?”

Kaylee gasped and her eyes went wide with delight. “Really Daddy? You mean like all days and not just some days?”

“ _Most_ days. Until Roxy can work again,” Jared replied.

Kaylee wrapped her arms around her dad’s legs. “Thank you, Daddy, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!” Then she ran to Jensen and wrapped him in a hug. “Thank you, Jensen. I asked Santa to make you to stay with us always! Thank you, Jensen!”

“Whoa,” Jared interrupted her babble. “Jensen's not moving in full time. He and Roxy are going to be our guests. Just like we were Jensen's guests when we first moved here. Okay?” He hated to dim her enthusiasm, but he didn't want to scare off Jensen either.

She nodded but she was too happy to listen to everything her daddy said.

Jensen returned her hug and kissed her cheek. “You should go tell Roxy the big news,” Jensen said sending her on her way with a light tap on her bottom. When she was back with Roxy Jensen glared at Jared. “That was low using the kid like that.”

“Yeah, it was,” Jared nodded. “But I’m not sorry. I want to help and I knew you couldn’t refuse her.” Jensen still looked annoyed so Jared added, “You let us stay here when no one, not even my own family, would take us in. I’ll always be indebted to you for that.”

“Jared, I told you that was --”

“Don’t tell me that was for Gen. You did that. You gave me a place to get myself together again.” Jared crossed the room to join Jensen. “Jensen, please come stay with us.”

Jensen sighed. “Alright. But you have to promise to tell me if we disrupt your life too much. And I’ll pay rent to help cover expenses.”

A fond smile formed on Jared’s face. “You are not paying rent. You’re our guests. You didn’t charge me for living here,” Jared reminded him.

Jensen snorted. “Yeah I did. The favor was to let you stay. I'm pretty sure you still paid.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Fine, but we weren’t dating then and --”

“Jared, come on. You’re a part time librarian. Let me pay my share.”

Jared shook his head and chuckled. “After all this time, you don’t know who I am, do you?”

Jensen looked confused. “Jared Padalecki, single dad and Tom Welling’s ex.”

“I’m known for some other things, Jensen.” Jared whipped out his phone and googled himself.

Jensen squeezed his eyes shut. In a near whisper he hissed, “You’re going to find a million screen shots of your sex tape.”

Jared looked at him with a quirked brow. “So you have googled me.”

“No, I haven’t.”

Jared nodded, but clearly didn’t believe him. “Well, don’t worry.” He held up his phone. “Safe search in case Kaylee gets a hand on it.” Jared scrolled through the results until he found what he wanted. He tapped the screen and handed the phone to Jensen.

Appeasing his boyfriend, Jensen took the phone and started to read. His mouth fell open and he stumbled to sit down. He looked from the phone to Jared and back. “But, but, if you’re this internet mogul guy… why are you working at the library? When you and Tom broke up why didn’t you take your money and run? Why are you even living here? You could live anywhere! I don’t get it.”

Jared sat across from him. “The investment software I developed made the SEC freeze all my assets to make sure I hadn’t been involved with Tom’s various crimes. I had nothing when Gen sent me down here and the government made it seem like I wouldn’t get anything back either.” He sighed. “And I like working at the library. I get to spend time with my daughter and I get to help people. It’s nice.”

“You could do that anywhere. You could live anywhere. Why would you live here?”

Jared shrugged and blushed slightly. “I told you when I moved here. You live here. If I wanted a chance with you I had to be where you are.”

Jared’s words made Jensen smile to himself. He rubbed at his mouth in thought. “Gen never told me any of this.”

“You never asked?”

“No.”

“And you honestly never googled me?” Jared asked in clear disbelief.

“No,” he whispered. “I didn’t want to see the sex tape. I don’t want to see you with somebody else.” He looked down almost embarrassed for admitting that.

Jared studied him in awe. Jensen had a way of making him fall more each day. “Say you’ll stay with us. Please. I want you with us.”

Jensen looked up, surprised by the emotion in Jared’s voice. He nodded. “Okay. But you’ll have to be willing to accept my help, too.”

“Deal.” Jared smiled as brightly as Kaylee had. “We’ll help you move in the day Kaylee and I get back.”

 

 


	10. a whole lot of something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you all enough for the support and understanding you've shown me. Thank you for taking the time to read my work. I really hope this was worth the wait.

On December 23rd, Jensen offered to drive Jared and Kaylee to the airport, but Jared refused. “You shouldn’t be away from Roxy longer than you have to. Stay home and pack your stuff. Moving day is less than a week away.”

The flight to Atlanta was short and easy. Their layover in Atlanta was another story. The connecting flight from Denver was delayed due to weather, leaving the Padaleckis stranded for hours. Kaylee was mostly well behaved. Her whining over missing Christmas with Jensen and Roxy had stopped. She worried about Santa finding her in California. As the night went on, she had another fear. “Can he find us in the airport, Daddy?” she asked, tears filling her eyes.

Jared held her on his lap and rocked her. “Of course he can, Kaylee, don’t worry.”

“I wish Jensen and Roxy were here,” she mumbled into his chest as she began to fall asleep.

“Me too, sweetie, me too.”

Jared was exhausted and he still had hours of traveling ahead of him.

The intercom blared, snapping him from his light doze. “Flight 453 Atlanta to Denver has been canceled. All connections out of Denver have been diverted due to heavy snow. All passengers are asked to report to the desk for travel assistance.”

As the message repeated, Jared groaned but didn’t join the line of other stranded passengers. He carefully moved his sleeping daughter so he could grab his phone. Scrolling to the necessary contact, he dialed and was greeted with, “Good evening, Mr. Padalecki. My name is Susan. How may I assist you this evening?”

After explaining his dilemma, Susan presented him with several solutions. A small commuter flight in the morning and a rental car sounded like the answer to his prayers. “Book it,” he said. “And tell them we’ll be right there.” Jared sighed in relief, the Black card does have advantages.

Once he had new travel plans he made the call he was dreading.

“Mom, I’m really sorry, but we’re not going to make it.”

To her credit, she sounded disappointed, but understanding. Weather can’t be helped. They’d ship the gifts and try to arrange a visit another time.

  


Late Christmas Eve Jensen was nodding off on the couch, the television showing holiday movies so he wouldn't be alone with his anxiety, when he heard a noise. Then his doorbell rang. “What the hell?” He rubbed his eyes and stumbled to the door. “Who is it?” he asked as he opened the door.

“Hey.” Jared was standing on his porch with a sleeping Kaylee in his arms.

“Jared, what are you-- come in.” He moved aside to let them inside. “What happened? Did your flight get canceled?”

“No. Well yes, but something else happened.” Jared stepped inside and toed off his shoes. Then he handed Kaylee off to Jensen and kissed him.

“What happened?”

“I'm an idiot,” Jared said. He moved past Jensen into the living room. “All we wanted for Christmas was you. You and Roxy. And here I was taking us three thousand miles away from you. I don't know what I was thinking. Worst Christmas ever.”

With Kaylee asleep in his arms, Jensen sat down on the couch still looking confused and sleep ruffled. “What about your parents?”

“What about them?” Jared asked. His confidence in his decision was overwhelming. “They never asked what we wanted. When we needed them, they wanted nothing to do with us. We want you.”

It took Jensen a moment to process Jared's words. “You're staying here for Christmas?”

Jared nodded, a grin blooming on his face. “Jensen, we want to be wherever you are.”

At Jared's words Jensen felt as if his heart had finally broken free from a cold, dark prison. He took a couple breaths and said, “I want you here. I love you.” He looked at the tiny girl sleeping in his arms and added, “both of you.”

As Jensen tucked Kaylee into bed, Jared played Santa and brought all of the Christmas presents into Jensen’s house.

* * *

On Christmas morning Kaylee woke up in her room at Jensen’s house. She knew exactly where she was and figured Santa had made her Christmas wish come true. She and her daddy were spending Christmas with Jensen and Roxy. She climbed out of bed and ran to Jensen's room. “Daddy! Jensen! Wake up! It’s Christmas!” She pulled herself up onto the bed. “Get up! Get up! Santa was here! Daddy, Santa found us at Jensen’s house just like you said. Get up!”

“I’m up, I’m up,” Jared said. He sat up and smiled at his daughter. “Merry Christmas, Sweetheart.”

“Merry Christmas, Daddy. Merry Christmas, Jensen.”

Jensen rolled over and pretended to go back to sleep.

“Jensen!” Kaylee whined and bounced on the bed patting Jensen's hip. “It’s Christmas! Wake up!”

He answered with a loud fake snore.

“Jensen! Santa was here!”

He sat straight up. “Santa? Why didn’t you say so?” He threw the covers off so that they covered Kaylee making her giggle. “I’m gonna go open presents.”

From under the blankets Kaylee yelled, “Wait for me!”

Kaylee squealed with joy as tore into her gifts. She instantly changed Herman and her American girl doll into their new Christmas outfits. Then waited slightly impatiently as her father helped her assemble the Avengers Lego set Jensen bought for her. Jensen filmed the every minute with his phone.

Once Kaylee was busy helping the Avengers save the world, Jensen handed Jared a small package. Jared quirked a brow. “I thought we said no gifts.”

“Santa brought it,” Jensen replied looking as innocent as he could.

Jared opened the perfectly wrapped box. “First editions of _**The Sun Also Rises**_ and _**Old Man and The Sea**_? Jensen?” He smiled up at Jensen. “Thank you.”

Jensen shrugged. “Santa thought you needed books from Florida’s favorite son.”

“I thought that was Jimmy Buffett,” Jared teased.

Jensen handed him his phone. “That’s why I put his music on your phone.” He tapped the phone and Jimmy Buffett’s Christmas album began playing.

Jared grabbed Jensen’s hand and pulled him to sit next to him. “Thanks, Santa,” he whispered placing a hand on Jensen’s cheek and kissing him.

“Kaylee, isn’t there a gift for Jensen over there?” Jared asked while keeping his arm around Jensen.

Jensen raised a brow at the tag which read: _To Jensen from Jared, Kaylee and Roxy_. He looked at his dog wearing a new Christmas bandana in place of the cone. “You were in on this?” She answered with a paw over her face as if she understood his question.

The box wasn’t much bigger than a shirt box, but it was too heavy to be a shirt. He carefully removed the top and folded back the tissue paper to reveal a framed photo collage. There was one of Kaylee giggling while Roxy licked her cheek. Another of Jensen carrying Kaylee on the beach after a long day of boating. And finally one of Kaylee sitting between Jared and Jensen as they read a book. They looked like a family. And, Jensen realized, this morning felt like family. He swallowed over the emotions constricting his throat. “Thanks guys. This, this is wonderful.” He looked over at Jared. “How did you get this one?” He pointed to the one of the three of them reading.

Jared smiled. “Gen took it and emailed it to me.”

“We’re gonna put it in your room at our house,” Kaylee told him.

“Oh yeah?”

“We were going to hang it in your room at our house, but we wanted you to know that it was yours. So you can decide where to hang it. If you want,” Jared clarified.

“Daddy has that one in the living room,” Kaylee said pointing at the one of the three of them. “And I have this one in my room.” She pointed to the one of her and Roxy.

“Well, thank you guys. I’ll take this with me everywhere I go.”

Everything felt so right Jensen wanted to bottle it; store it away to open when things weren't so perfect.

He heard Rick's words in his head “Enjoy the good while you can.” Yes, sadness always found him, but he could be happy in this moment.

“Thank you,” Jensen said again. “This has been the best Christmas,” he paused, unable to stop smiling at Jared. “I'm really glad you came back. I never had Christmas here.”

Jared looked around and turned back to Jensen with a wide smile. “This has been a great morning. We made it to Christmas,” he added with a wink.

Jensen’s eyes dragged slowly over Jared. “Yeah and I can’t wait to open my other present.”

Jared colored slightly and shifted in his chair but he had to admit he was longing for that moment too.

Jensen turned to Kaylee. “Kaylee, I have one more present for you.”

“What is it?” she asked jumping to her feet. “What is it?”

“You have to come with me.” He set his gift aside and held out his hand so she could pull him to his feet. Together they walked down the hall to the door Jensen always had locked. “Close your eyes and wait there.”

Once her hands were over her eyes, Jensen unlocked the door. A moment later he said, “Okay, sweetie you can look now.”

A high pitched noise erupted from her and Jensen wondered if all the dolphins in the area would be at his beach. “A bicycle! A bicycle! Daddy, look a bicycle!” She ran to it and tried to climb on. “Daddy can I ride it right now?”

Laughing, Jared said, “Wait ‘til we get it outside, hun. What do you say to Jensen?”

The girl flung herself at Jensen and kissed him. “Thank you, Jensen! Thank you, thank you!”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. I’m glad you like it.”

“I love it! It’s the best present ever!” she said following her dad as he pushed the bike out of the small room.

As Jensen followed his gaze fell upon the picture of Rick and Mason. Though his heart clenched, he smiled. Rick would want him to be happy. He looked down the hall at Jared and Kaylee eagerly waiting for him. His smile grew wider as he shut the door behind him and joined them.

  


* * *

New Year’s Eve was spent cuddled on blankets in Jensen's backyard. There’s nothing like fireworks on the water. They woke Kaylee for the show. She sat on Jensen's lap and he relaxed back into Jared's arms. Jensen was convinced his life couldn't get better and then Jared whispered, “I love you.” When Jensen turned his head for a kiss Jared added, “This is going to be the best year ever.”

* * *

When Jared returned from leaving Kaylee at Kim and Rob’s house for the night, he found Jensen, in his new room, dressing for their evening out. He admired the sight of Jensen in tailored dress pants and shirt. Jensen looked good all dressed up. Too good in Jared’s opinion. He wasn’t going to make it through dinner. “We don’t have to do this, you know,” Jared said for the hundredth time. “I’m perfectly happy staying in with you.”

Jensen buttoned the cuff on his shirt. “I’m going to take you for a nice dinner at a place where people actually don’t wear shorts and t-shirts. There may even be live music.”

Jared stepped closer to him. “You know, other than the night we spent at the animal hospital, this is the first night I’ve been away from Kaylee.”

“And?” Jensen asked with a confused tilt to his head.

“We could skip dinner and go straight for dessert.” Jared sidled up to Jensen, putting his hands on the man’s hips.

Jensen chuckled. “Yeah, I know. You’re a cheap date with a sweet tooth. But I want to show off my boyfriend, so indulge me.”

Jared pulled Jensen against him. “But we already have the house to ourselves. Seems like a waste to leave it,” he whispered, kissing Jensen’s neck and letting his hands slide to Jensen’s ass to hold him close.

A pleased sigh escaped Jensen as he enjoyed Jared’s ministrations. Jared ground his hips into Jensen’s. “I guess I could be talked into some predate activities.”

“Yes,” Jared agreed between kisses. “Definitely. Predate blow jobs at least.” He undid Jensen’s belt and worked open the button and zipper of his pants to allow him to slip a hand inside. The back of his hand grazed Jensen’s dick earning him a quiet hiss. Jared went back to kissing Jensen and tugged on Jensen’s pants to make them fall to his knees.

“Jared --”

“Jensen, come on,” Jared begged. “It’s been weeks since we’ve done anything. I’ve been going crazy thinking about you.” He shoved his hand inside Jensen’s boxer briefs and began to stroke him. His mouth returned to Jensen’s in a fierce, demanding kiss.

Soon Jensen was driving into Jared’s hand and he broke from the kiss. “Fuck, Jared,” he rasped. He yanked open Jared’s shorts and worked them down Jared’s legs.

Jared forced Jensen’s hands away, instead choosing to grind his cock against Jensen’s and both men groaned at the touch.

Jensen rocked against him and Jared wrapped his hands around both of their erections. As he stroked them, Jensen’s fingers dug into Jared's shoulders, his hips bucking into Jared’s hand.

Just as Jensen thought he was getting close, Jared folded to his knees and began to tongue Jensen’s balls making the man curse. He sucked on one then the other before flattening his tongue and licking Jensen’s cock from base to tip.

“Holy mother of...” Jensen's curse brought another smirk to Jared, and fingers of the hand that wasn't working Jensen’s cock squeezed the man’s hip. Another long lick, and this time Jared swirled his tongue around the tip to lap up the beading pre-come.

Jared continued his teasing licks, and at the pinnacle of every sweep of tongue he slipped his lips around the head and gave a light suck, before letting his tongue do all the work. His fingers wrapped around what didn't fit in his mouth and then he began moving up and down the shaft, swirling his tongue at the tip.

Jensen's fingers clenched lightly in Jared’s hair, but didn't try to guide the movements, and he tried to stop his hips from moving more than a few unconscious twitches. But when a loud groan spilled out of him, Jared hummed in satisfaction. That sound reverberated through the both of them and Jensen canted his hips forward. “Jare,” he gasped, “stop. I’m close.”

Jared pulled off but continued to mouth at Jensen’s balls. “Hmm?” he asked looking up at Jensen with a playful smirk.

“Such a fuckin' tease,” Jensen growled.

Jared chuckled and licked Jensen's cock. “Want to move it to the bed?”

Jensen nodded. “Yeah, I'm done with these appetizers.” He tore off his shirt, kicked out of his pants, and tackled Jared onto the bed, making the bed groan and creak. Grinning, he pinned Jared’s hands to the bed and bent to kiss his throat. Jared didn’t try to move. He let Jensen kiss him thoroughly. When Jensen began to strip off Jared’s clothes, Jared left his hands gripping the rattan bars of the headboard above his head in silent cooperation.

Jensen took his time, slowly moving down the length of Jared's body. He licked and kissed Jared’s chest, his tongue teased each nipple and his hands traced over every muscle. Jared only lost his patience when Jensen reached his cock, and was licking, rubbing, teasing, doing everything but swallowing it down.

“Please. Now you’re the fucking tease.”

Jensen smirked at him then pushed himself back. He paused, letting his eyes drink their fill of Jared spread out on the bed. When their eyes met again, Jared saw more than just lust, more than just carnal desire in Jensen’s eyes. There was tenderness and love and that made Jared’s breath catch and his heart race. He let Jensen position him the way he wanted and he let go of the headboard to hand Jensen the lube and condom that were left conveniently on the night stand.

He tore open the condom and rolled it over his cock. Then he slicked both hands with lube. One he kept wrapped around his own length while he worked a finger of the other into Jared. He let Jared adjust to the feeling, then Jensen was pumping the finger in, out, joining it with another. Jensen's fingers twisted inside while his other hand slowly worked his dick, keeping him rock hard.

“C'mon, Jen.” Jared growled, reaching for Jensen. That sound and the sight of Jared spread out like that, desperate and wanting him, made Jensen ache. He took a breath, pressed into Jared, past the resistance, into the heat, and Jared trembled underneath him.

Jensen had wanted this so badly he knew it wouldn’t be enough. Nothing with Jared was ever enough. He tried to give Jared time to adjust, but it was all he could do not to fuck him as hard as he wanted to. He settled for meeting Jared's mouth with his own and swallowing down a kiss. Jared shook underneath him, around him. Jensen drew back, then pushed in again, and again until he lost all sense of control. The bed groaned and creaked beneath them. The rattan headboard slammed against the wall. Every creak and slam of the bed added to the chorus of moans and pants and curses of the men.

Jensen slipped his hand between them and wrapped it around Jared's cock, stroking him in time to his thrusts. Jared’s heels and hands were gripping Jensen tightly as he was driven closer and closer to bliss. With one final thrust and moan from Jensen, Jared came over both of them. The heat and pressure and finally the sight of Jared’s orgasm sent Jensen right over the edge.

Barely catching his breath, Jensen managed to pull out, dispose of the condom with shaking hands, and laid down next to Jared. He scooted close to him, and upon catching his breath nudged Jared with his elbow. “Don't you fuckin' fall asleep on me. We can still make our reservation if you shake your ass.”

A tired pained whine escaped Jared. “Don't you think my ass has done enough for one night?”

Jensen snorted. “Jared, I promise I will take good care of your ass if you go to the restaurant with me.”

Jared quirked his brow and looked at Jensen. “Good care? What exactly does that mean?”

“Have I ever disappointed you?” Jensen gave him quick kiss, brushing some hair off Jared’s face and leaving his fingers in Jared’s hair. “Remember,” Jensen said with another kiss, “that was the appetizer for tonight’s main event.”

Jared kissed the inside of Jensen’s wrist. “Alright, I’ll get showered.” He sighed and went to push himself up, but Jensen snatched his hand and tugged him back into a kiss.

When they broke apart to breathe, Jared rested his forehead against Jensen’s and whispered “I love you.”

Jensen leaned back to meet Jared’s eyes and a tiny, amazed smile crossed his face. “Love you, too,” he said with another kiss.

After another minute, Jared forced himself away. “I’ve got to get cleaned up. Made a promise to my boyfriend.” The bed creaked again as he stood up. “We are moving your bed over here. This one is much too loud.”

Jensen chucked in agreement as he watched Jared make his way to his bathroom. “Then I'll never leave,” he called after him only half teasing.

“Who wants you to?” Jared replied over his shoulder, not teasing at all.

* * *

By the end of January, Roxy's cast came off. By the end of February, her strength had returned and she was ready to work. However, Jensen didn't place the call to the Red Cross or to animal rescue. Although part of him was afraid to put her at risk, he was realizing he didn't want to leave Jared and Kaylee

As he trained with Roxy on Jared's private portion of the beach, Jensen saw Hilarie playing with her kids. She waved and Jensen whistled for Roxy and they joined her.

“Roxy's looking good out there. Our hero is back in business,” Hilarie said as Jensen and Roxy sat down by her.

Jensen smiled. “Yeah, I don't know.”

Suddenly concerned, Hilarie scratched her nails down Roxy's back. “Is something still wrong with her? Didn't she heal properly?”

Seeing her worry Jensen shook his head. “Oh no, she's fine. Pretty much good as new. It's me. I don't think I want to go back out there.”

“Why not?”

“I’m afraid to leave Jared and Kaylee. It's like if I do, I'll ruin this perfect little thing we've got going.”

Hilarie nodded. “So are you going to take a job with the sheriff's department?” she asked hoping not to sound too eager.

Jensen narrowed his eyes in speculation. “I don't know. I’m stuck in neutral and I know we've got to do something, but I don't know what that should be.”

Hilarie put her head on his shoulder. “I’m glad you’re done running.”

He wrinkled his brow at her words, unsure of what she meant. Jensen checked his watch and pushed himself to his feet. “It's time to get my girl at the library so I guess I'll see you later.”

Hilarie grinned at his 'my girl'. “You're a good man, Jensen, you'll figure it out.”

  
  


A leashed Roxy was always welcome in the library, so Jensen brought her along when he picked up Kaylee. He watched some of the story time moms check out Jared as the librarian cleaned up after story hour. It made Jensen want to walk over and kiss the breath out of Jared and show those women that they were wasting their time. But he knew Jared wouldn't want him to behave that way.

Kaylee ran to greet him the moment she saw him. Her hug and her babble of excitement always soothed him. He met Jared's eyes and smiled a hello. With a tilt of his head, Jared asked Jensen to join him at the desk.

Jared opened with, “We've got to talk.”

Jensen froze. 'We've got to talk' was never good. “Yeah I’ve got something I need to talk to you about, too.”

Jared, however, was too preoccupied to really hear Jensen. “Kaylee's got this thing, like a play or something her daycare class is putting on. It's next week and they have practice today. So could you drop her off there instead of taking her home with you?”

“Of course.”

“Thanks. And then there's this other thing we need to discuss,” Jared added with a nervous bite of his lip. Suddenly he stopped what he was doing and his expression became worried. “Wait, did you say you wanted to talk? Did you get called for a job?” Jared tried not to look as panicked as he felt.

Jensen shook his head. “It's nothing. It can wait until you get home.”

“No. You know me. I'll be stressing about this all day if you don't tell me right now,” Jared said with a fake smile.

Kaylee, still in Jensen's arms, interrupted, “Can we go home now?”

“No, baby. Jensen's going to take you to school so you can practice for the play,” Jared replied.

“I'm going to be a mermaid!” she told Jensen with a giant smile.

“No, Kaylee. This play is about the presidents, remember? No mermaids in the white house,” Jared said.

“You don’t know that for sure,” Jensen said making Jared roll his eyes.

Jared focused on his daughter. “Why don't you go get your backpack and Melvin so Jensen can take you to school.”

“Okay, daddy.” Jensen set her down and she skipped away.

Roxy circled around Jensen and sat at his feet. Jared watched her then looked up at Jensen. “Lauren should be here soon. After you drop Kaylee at school, why don't you come back? We could go for lunch or something and we can talk then.” He tried to bury his nerves behind a pleasant smile.

Jensen shrugged. “Okay man. I'll see you in twenty minutes.”

* * *

Tourists had taken over all the lunch places Jared frequented, but Jensen took him to a small dingy bar that served perfectly grilled burgers. The moment the waiter left with their orders Jared asked, “So, what did you want to talk about? Do you and Roxy have to go be heroes somewhere?”

“No. I don't have a job. I mean, I'm not leaving. The Red Cross didn't call or anything.” Jensen fiddled with the corner of his paper placemat. “We used to do that so we wouldn’t be here.” A nervous smile flickered across Jensen's face, but he took a breath and forged on. “I hated being here, alone in that house, it didn’t feel like home without Rick. So Roxy and I would be on the road for months at a time. Or we’d take the boat island hopping.”

He stopped speaking when the waiter brought a bowl of water for Roxy. In his silence, dozens of scenarios raced through Jared’s mind.

“I don’t want to do that anymore. I don’t want to leave. I want to be here with you and Kaylee. But I can't sit on my ass all day. So,” he took a deep breath, “I was thinking of starting my own business.”

“Really?!” Jared sat up and leaned closer. “What do you want to do?”

“I want to train service dogs. Not just rescue dogs, but there are service dogs that help people in a lot of areas--”

“Yes, Jensen. Yes. You should absolutely do that. You would be great.” Jared spoke with such certainty that Jensen felt his own confidence grow.

“Thanks.” Jensen gave him a pleased smile. “But, uh, I don’t know anything about starting a business so I’m going to need some help and some time to figure it all out and get a place.”

“Let me know what I can do to help,” Jared said eagerly.

“About that, uh, is it okay that Roxy and I stay with you until the end of the season? We’d stay on the boat, but I probably need to sell it.”

“What? No.” Jared said hastily. “I mean, yes, of course you can stay with us. We love having you. But don’t sell the boat.”

“Thanks. You've completely spoiled me, you know. I don't even want to sleep on my boat anymore if it means you're not next to me. But if I’m going to fund my business, I’ll need to sell the boat.” Jared opened his mouth to argue but Jensen added, “I’m not taking your money, Jared.”

Jared sighed and nearly surrendered when another idea crept into his mind. He smiled to himself as he nervously fiddled with the napkin wrapped flatware. “You know, you and Roxy could move in permanently. If you want. You could sell your house and keep the boat. No pressure, just giving you options. ” He glanced at Jensen to gauge his reaction.

Jensen ran a hand over his head and rubbed the back of his neck. “If spending tourist season with you works out, maybe we'll do that.”

They stared at each other as the importance of the conversation hit them. Jared grinned feeling very pleased with himself. This was the kind of talk he liked.

Jensen looked relieved. Clearing his throat he asked, “Didn't you say you had something else to talk about?”

Jared blinked to shake off the euphoria he was feeling and laughed at himself. “Right. I almost forgot. Kaylee's school needs a name for an emergency contact. Can I list you?”

Jensen chuckled. “Yeah, of course. You didn't need to take me to lunch to ask that.”

Jared gave him a small hopeful smile. “Maybe I was hoping for an afternoon quickie.”

Jensen turned toward the bar and yelled, “Check please!”

  
  


Epilogue

Upon realizing he was gay, Jensen understood he would never be a dad. Rick convinced him otherwise with their adoption of Mason. But when he lost them, Jensen accepted that he wasn't meant for fatherhood. All of that remained true, but he taught Kaylee how to ride the bicycle. He also taught her how to climb a tree and how to bait a hook and how to swim. Every night she told him she loved him and he would say he loved her too.

Now, a year to the day that he met Kaylee and her father, Jensen stood in Rick's office taping shut another box. No breakdown this time. No tears. His melancholy was overshadowed by his joy of starting a new life with Jared and Kaylee. His house was up for sale and Jeff was helping him start his business.

He carried the box to the kitchen where Jared, Jeff and Osric stood looking at a stack of papers. “Wow. Those papers must be really heavy if it takes all three of you to move them,” he snarked.

Osric jumped, but Jeff and Jared looked up at him with wide smiles. “It's an offer on your house,” Jeff told him.

“Jen, it's enough to fund your business,” Jared said not disguising his excitement.

“It is?” Jensen set the box down and flipped through the pages. “Holy shit. This means I don't have to sell my boat.”  
“Which I was never going to let you do,” Jared reminded him.

Jensen held up the papers. “Now we don't have to argue about it.” He grabbed a pen and signed the offer.

“Osric, think you can take this to Rob before he closes the office?”

Osric accepted the papers and looked at Jared. “Yeah, not a problem, but there's more.”

Jensen gave Osric a look. “What are you, infomercial pitch man?”

“Uh no,” Jared said, stepping around the counter and in front of Osric. “The courier brought these, too.” He handed Jensen the other stack of papers that had been sitting on the counter. “Tom's given up his rights. I signed the final petition for adoption. Jeff and Osric witnessed it for me.”

Jensen doubted they saw the tremor in his hand, but he couldn't hide the emotion in his voice. “You sure about this?”

“Yes, Jensen. This is just the first step, but I want you to be Kaylee's dad. Kaylee wants you to be her dad. Now it's up to you. If you want to be her dad, sign the papers.”

Jensen paged through them and appeared to be studying them. “You know, the process would be easier if we were married.”

Osric and Jeff exchanged quick elbow jabs while Jared's mouth hung open for a minute. “Why Jensen Ackles are you proposing?”

Jensen’s heart hammered with nerves and he spoke quietly but sincerely. “What I’m saying is if we’re going to be a family, we should be a real family. And if the judge says no to this,” he held up the papers, “at least I can be Kaylee’s step dad.” He waited but Jared didn’t speak. “So? Jared. Will you marry me?”

“You bet your sweet ass I will,” Jared replied as he closed the distance between them and sealed the promise with a kiss.

THE END 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. Have a wonderful holiday and a blessed 2016.


End file.
